Miss- err, Mr and Mr Croft
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Tsuna and Hayato find themselves in place of Lara Croft. Repeatedly. Cover image by OnceABlueMoon!
1. Chapter 1: Last Revelation

Summary: Tsuna and Hayato find themselves in place of Lara Croft. Repeatedly.

 _Note: this fic is completed with 13 chapters and will be updated on weekly basis (unless I forget, because I'm currently incapable of keeping track of days). It will have a sequel, but there is no guarantee that it will be written and posted immediately after I finish posting this fic._

 _ **Important Author Note**_ _: Unless it is specified who says which part, the dialogue typically alternates between Tsuna and Hayato._

 **WARNINGS: OOC, Language (there is a lot of cursing), Violence, Indiscriminate Killing (Tomb Raider Typical Killing- applies to humans, animals, and mythical creatures), Dialogue Heavy, Set In The Tomb Raider Games 'Verses, So May Not Make A Whole Lot Of Sense If You Don't Know TR (unless you, like me, don't mind that), Collection of Snippets/Drabbles/Scenes Featuring Tsuna's And Hayato's Adventures In The TR Games, Beware Of Unexpected Mood Whiplashes, Ship Teasing, Slight BoyxBoy (why do I even warn about this anymore?), Platonic 5927 (To The EXTREEEEEEEME!), Snark, Badass Tsuna And Hayato, Badasses In Dresses, Perverted Swords, Cute Hammers, And As Always: Shameless Self-Indulgence/Ridiculousness.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TR or KHR.

.

Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayoshi were both seven years old when a bright light swept them up and deposited them in a world where they were both mistaken for a 'miss Croft', and no one seemed to realize that they existed or acknowledged their words and actions unless it fell in-line with what that 'miss Croft' would say or do.

.

The two weren't sure whether 'miss Croft' becoming an archeologist-slash-tomb raider was a blessing or a curse to their freedom to say or do what they want.

.

 _Last Revelation_

.

"Hey, Hayato, why did we shrink from thirty to sixteen?"

"Beats me, Tsuna."

.

"Cool."

"Hayato, put that down."

"It's made of gold, I wonder if-"

"Hayato, it's a _skull putitdown_ _ **now**_."

.

"Why are you freaking out about a golden skull when there are skele-"

"Don't. Mention. It."

.

"OH MY GOD!" Tsuna put a hand to his chest as he stared at the floor in front of him.

Hayato followed his path of sight, "Hmmm, I wonder how the spikes were worked into a system to-"

"STOP!"

"Tsuna, you keep interrupting me. It's not nice of you."

"It's not like you talk about nice things in the first place."

.

"Oh my god was that a wild boar?!"

"Tsuna, breathe, you've faced worse. Remember that pack of wolves on our first adventure?"

"At least we were armed back then!"

.

"Do I have to go to the other side? My clothes will get soaked. My _shoes_ will get soaked! Walking while wearing soaked shoes is _ugh_."

"Fine, you big baby. I'll swim to the other side and get the bridge down."

"Thanks, Hayato; you're a life saver."

"Just stop acting like walking with soaked shoes is going to end your life; I remember when we swam with piranhas."

"Piranhas are not that bad. They are also delicious."

.

"Do you have to collect the skulls?"

"Yes, they are interesting. And I want to find out whether they are gold molded to look like a skull or a skull covered in gold."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that! You have no problem with yanking a backpack out of a skeleton's hand and using it for yourself."

"No comment."

.

"You sure can run fast."

"So what, Hayato? Would you have preferred that I casually stroll down the corridors while arrows are flying towards me?"

.

"He wants to race us to the Iris, huh?"

Tsuna and Hayato shared a smirk.

"Let's show this old man what we're made of."

.

Hayato breathed heavily after they reached the Iris.

"Damn, you really didn't hold back. If you hadn't dragged me by the hand, I'd have been left in the dust. What do you have there?" Hayato asked as he saw Tsuna stand up after he read the inscription on the stone in front of him.

"I don't think anyone who takes the Iris will be walking out of here alive."

"Really?"

"Well." Tsuna cocked his head towards Hayato, his lips were quirked in amusement, "We may need to exert a lot of effort to get the Iris and then get out."

Tsuna turned around to look towards the entrance, "Or some _special_ fire power. But…"

That was when Von Croy came in.

.

"Damn, again. I kind of thought that you may try to help him out." Hayato raked a hand through his hair.

"He is an adult, responsible for himself and aware of the dangers. He had been warned, as well. It's not our fault that he didn't listen." Tsuna's eyes momentarily flashed orange, "We're not here to babysit him. In fact, according to our current physical age, he's supposed to be the minder. Now, Hayato, let's go."

Tsuna turned and walked off. Hayato whistled, it was not the first time that how firm Tsuna grew up to be surprised him.

.

"Oh, wow, we're thirty again. But where are we?"

"Let's explore and see. Though from the appearance of our guide, I can make a few guesses. What do you have on you?"

"Hmm, let me see-"

.

"Why," Tsuna started, looking at the shotgun Hayato picked up from the ground, incredulous, "Is there a perfectly working shotgun conveniently placed on the ground?"

"You'd think that after all the times we found perfectly functioning firearms, bullets, flares and other equipment in illogical places; you'd stop all the snarky, incredulous comments about the subject."

"Never!"

.

"Why are there shotgun shells in that dark corner up there?"

"Tsuna, stop."

.

"Goddamnit, Hayato! _There is a spiked wheel rotating around! Focus!_ "

"Well, excuse me if I, an intellectual, want to know how the wheel was made and how it's functioning with rotating spikes that rotate in different directions and how it travels in-"

"HAYATO! _FOCUS!_ "

.

"Did we just…"

"Get turned around? Yep."

"Dang it."

"At least we got a gun out of it."

"Speaking of which-"

"Tsuna, shut up."

.

"You think the blades will slice up and down again once we move forward?"

"Not sure. _You're_ the guy with the terrifyingly accurate intuition, why are you asking me?"

"Do you want me to just drag you around all the time as I follow my intuition?"

"No…"

"But since you're asking, I don't think that the blades are going to move again."

"Okay."

"And Hayato?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do we always end up having this same conversation at some point during our adventures?"

"For the same reason we keep having that conversation about finding equipment in weird places, I'd bet."

.

"ALL of this is flammable? _Great._ "

"What's the matter, Tsuna? It's flammable, shouldn't you be happy, Human-Flamethrower-san?"

"Pfffff, which one of us keeps making snarky comments again?"

.

"Ummm, where is he going?"

"And why is he leaving? Should we continue?"

"After we reached this far? Of course."

"I thought that you would be all for running off, color me surprised, Tsuna."

"Oh, hush you."

.

" _That_ looks like a murder device."

"You're exaggerating."

"It's a spinning fan with wickedly sharp blades that have blades rotating at their ends. I'm exaggerating. Of course."

.

"Think we could take what's embedded in it?"

"How about we explore around first; I have a bad feeling about those pathways in the floor."

.

"The pathways lead towards the sarcophagi, I wonder why."

"I don't really want to know."

.

"It's red. Suspiciously red."

"C'mon Tsuna, where could they possibly get enough blood to run through the pathways as if it was water? Relax."

"What are those pools of red, then? They weren't there before. And the sarcophagi hold _fucking mummies_ , Hayato."

"We are in ancient Egyptian ruins, Tsuna, why are you so surprised?"

.

"Oh great. We have to go past a mummy to continue on our way. _Great_. _We should have run off with our guide_."

"You're the one who suggested that we continue."

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

.

"Do you hear it?"

"How can I fucking _not_? Stop asking stupid questions."

"How can it even move? Ugh."

.

"Is that a mummy on the ground? Why is it not moving? Is it planning to surprise us when we least expect it?"

"Just go, Tsuna."

" _Ohmygod it's getting up!_ "

" _Go, Tsuna!_ "

.

"Did the room actually fucking rotate?!"

"How the fuck can they do that?"

.

"I can finally see the light."

"We're not done yet, Tsuna."

"Killjoy."

.

"Give me that." Hayato watched, mouth agape, as Tsuna yanked the shotgun from where it was strapped to Hayato's backpack and proceeded to shoot down their assailants.

It looked like _someone_ wanted to vent.

As the last of their assailants fell down, Tsuna threw the shotgun back to Hayato and beckoned him over towards the jeep that was there. Hayato looked at the jeep, "We need the keys."

Tsuna brandished the keys in his hand as he sat in the driver's seat, "Hop in, Hayato."

Hayato took a moment to pray to every god he knew of to survive the trip with Tsuna behind the wheel, and then got in.

Tsuna put the keys in and started the car.

Tsuna floored it (for lack of a better term).

.

When Tsuna finally parked and got out, Hayato got out of the jeep on shaky legs and then collapsed to his knees. Hayato kissed the ground from relief.

"Oh, don't be a baby."

.

"Your insistence on jumping and climbing and dropping and crawling towards the weirdest, most unlikely places to find ammo and health packs, astounds me."

"Won't you ever shut up about it?"

"No."

.

"You get that one, I get this one?"

"Sure, Tsuna."

.

"So, what did you find?"

"A fucking shotgun."

"Heh."

"Shut up."

.

"I like this part of being a tomb raider."

"Yes, the exploration is nice."

"Until something pops up to attack you."

"Oh, hush."

.

"Holy shit! Is that a crocodile?!" Tsuna climbed to the highest point he could reach, Hayato brandished a shotgun in the face of the approaching crocodile.

"You had no problem with taking out the armed men before, but you're freaking out in front of a single crocodile that can't reach you after you climbed so high."

"Those men didn't have teeth so sharp that could tear me limb from limb!"

"Uh-huh."

"Just keep shooting!"

"Wow, you're so violent."

" _Hayato!_ "

.

"Oh my god! We can walk on the water! How do you think that happened?"

"Maybe a special chemical mix? I haven't really paid enough attention; I was focusing on figuring out where to go next."

.

"Hayato! Don't jump down carelessly like that! There could have been one more crocodile waiting to take a bite out of you!"

"You have no problem in swimming with piranhas but you freak out about swimming with crocodiles?"

"What do you have against piranhas?!"

Hayato sighed.

.

"Is he seriously climbing over towards us with no cover?"

"Yeah."

Tsuna raised his gun and shot the black-and-red clad man down.

"You're savage."

"Hmph. Let's continue Hayato."

.

"Let's push that rock down and wreck the floor."

"On it."

.

"Fire, yay." Hayato grimaced.

"Fire, yay!" Tsuna clapped.

.

"I don't understand what you're doing."

"I don't either. I just flip those black and white pieces around and step on one of the plates."

.

"Hello, rope-swinging."

"That's your thing, isn't it?"

.

" _This_ is the murder device. Look at it: blades running around the entryway and they snap towards the middle. We'll have to be careful."

"You're right, but that doesn't change the fact that the other one really was a murder device. Need I remind you that you almost lost a leg to it?"

.

"HIEEEEEEE!"

"Tsuna, fuck, calm down, let go of my hand! I can run by myself!"

"With those blades snapping up at our heels? Fuck _no!_ "

.

"Did you hear that?" Tsuna looked around.

"It's that heavy thump again."

"HIEEEEEE!"

Hayato lined in shock. Tsuna had moved _very_ quickly to latch onto the hand holds in the ceiling with his hands and feet. Hayato himself was draped across Tsuna's middle with his arms and feet dangling from Tsuna's sides.

"Is that a fucking _BULL_?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Let me- "Hayato started, but was interrupted.

Tsuna hissed at him like an angry cat, eyes glowing orange.

Hayato sighed; they may be up for a while. Tsuna's body won't be thanking him afterwards.

.

As the two found themselves on board a railway wagon, Tsuna's body chose that moment to make it known how much Tsuna exhausted it.

"Ow." Tsuna curled up on the ground.

"That's what you get when you decide to hold yourself up on the ceiling with your hands and feet for thirty minutes straight, _while also supporting the weight of a thirty-year old man with your abdomen_." Hayato did not look the least bit sympathetic to Tsuna's plight, "Idiot."

.

"So long, bitches," said Hayato after he separated the rest of the wagons from the one he and Tsuna were in.

.

"GAH!" Tsuna jumped back into Hayato as a mummy popped out of a sarcophagus.

"Tsuna, it's _fake_."

.

"Why did you pick up that handle and that hook?"

"Uh, I had a feeling?"

.

" _Was that a fucking actually moving armed skeleton coming our way that you just shot?!_ "

.

"Oh godohgod _ohgod they can jump as well!_ "

"Tsuna, keep calm."

" _But I can't keep calm!_ "

.

"What is that thing? Is it harmful? Is it following us?"

"C'mon Hayato, follow me."

.

"Now, duck!"

"Wow, how did you know to do that?"

"Intuition, I guess."

.

"You freak out about the moving skeletons, but you have no problem with destroying any bone you find in your way via shotgun, just so that they may not rise later."

"I call that forethought."

"Right."

.

"Because, clearly, sliding down a very long wooden pole is too safe, they had to add gears with sharp edges to run across the edges of the room open for the pole."

"You'd have done worse, Tsuna."

"That is not the point here."

.

"As if mummies and skeletons were not enough, now we have to go against automatons?"

.

"Aaaaaand this one is on a _horse_."

.

"Wow, you can read ancient scrolls about music and use it as a guide to perform?"

"Why so snarky, Tsuna?"

.

" _Did you just use the grenade gun on people?!_ "

"Yes."

"You've become even more savage, Tsuna. I had not thought that to be possible."

.

"Is that a _shark?!_ "

" _Tsuna…_ "

.

"It was actually flammable…"

"If we took a second longer, we'd have been set on fire."

.

"Look at us, using a wind-up mechanical scarab to trigger the traps so that we can safely pass across."

"I don't know, the scarab is cute."

.

"Hey… that statue does not look like me. You'd think the set-up is prepared to make a statue of the person who stands _here_. But it didn't do that."

"Maybe that's miss Croft? The statue certainly has her dark hair."

.

"Are you seriously going to sit there?"

"Yep. It's about time we get some rest."

"Great, now are you ready to face _that_?"

"Bring it."

"And now there are two of them."

.

"Get in the side-car, Hayato, and get your guns out."

"Why can't _I_ drive?"

"Get. In. The. Side-car. Hayato."

.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, let's back track and take to higher ground. And then we'll see what to do next."

.

"You think this will keep it contained?"

"Yeah. I think. Now let's get out of here."

.

"What is _that_?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it _does_ resemble a dragon."

.

"Oh, wow, it shoots fire!"

"You don't have to sound so fascinated, Tsuna!"

.

"Are those fucking crocodiles?!"

"Would you fucking stop it with the crocodiles?!"

.

"Holy shit, oh my god, I can't believe we just came face to face with _that_!"

"Tsuna, do you have to provide commentary over everything?"

"Why, yes I do. You'd be bored otherwise."

"Oh, you be quiet."

.

"Machine guns, again?" Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he drew his shotgun, "We'll see about that."

Hayato rolled his eyes as he followed on Tsuna's heels.

.

"Why the fuck is there a bull here too?!"

.

Tsuna looked at the head of the creature, "That was one brave man." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Tsuna, you bastard, you're just sad because you couldn't keep the creature."

.

"The ease with which you use explosive ammunition against people is astounding."

"Oh hush, Bomb-Expert-Hayato."

.

"Dig?"

"Dig."

.

"Ah, yes. The classical entrance-closes-after-we-walk-in-trapping-us-inside."

"I thought you were going to freak out about the two bulls."

"You could say that I have grown desensitized."

"Couldn't you have 'grown desensitized' earlier?"

.

"Oh, so you've grown desensitized to crocodiles now, too?"

"Less 'grown desensitized', more 'shoot 'em dead first'."

.

"Are we done yet?"

"Yeah, just about finished."

"Good; all those switches were boring me."

.

"Oh god, are those blades descending on us?"

"Yes, so move faster. Do you want to be drilled by them?"

.

"We're out!"

"Spoke too soon!"

"Goddamnit, what's with them and blade traps?!"

.

"Oh, great, there are giant scorpions too!"

"Kill them with fire!"

.

"We… are literally climbing a pyramid."

"This is it, the height of our accomplishments. Is that what you want to say?"

"Nah, it feels like a bad joke."

.

"Hello, _swinging_ blades."

"This is it. I have now seen every type of blade trap. Nothing can surprise me anymore."

.

"Hey, look! We can kill the mummies now!" Tsuna cheered as he blew up one of the mummies around him.

Hayato deadpanned as he shot the other one.

.

" _That_ is a big pyramid. You think we have to climb it?"

"Only one way to know. Let's go."

.

"There are rocks dropping down on us, too! Gah!"

"Less whining, more climbing."

"Yes, mother."

"Why, you-!"

.

"Hey, at least we didn't have to climb that big ass pyramid."

"What's with you? Now that we're here at the last part of our journey, you want to slack off?"

"Hnnghhh."

"Don't fall asleep! God, Tsuna!"

.

"Ah." Tsuna stopped as he and Hayato walked through the doorway leading into the pyramid.

Hayato stopped as well, and turned to look at Tsuna, "What is it?"

Tsuna stared around the two of them and huffed, "It's that feeling again."

Hayato raised an eyebrow, "The feeling you get when we're at the end of a specific adventure? So, this is really the last part of our adventure out here in Egypt."

"Yeah, brace yourself."

"I'm always bracing myself; otherwise my patience with some of your ridiculous antics would have run out ages ago."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Let's just keep going."

.

"Here we go." Tsuna's eyes blazed orange, his hair seemed to sway in nonexistent wind (though Hayato knew that it was from the flow of Tsuna's flames).

Tsuna's eyes locked onto the statue in the middle of the blue beam and took out the armor pieces from his backpack, "C'mon, Hayato."

.

"What now?"

"Now we run."

.

The two stumbled in their run towards the exit as the ground underneath them shook. They regained their balance quickly and quickened their pace; the place was falling down around them and they had to leave. Immediately.

Tsuna let out a strangled sound, "Hayato-!"

The ground disappeared from underneath their feet, dropping them into an expanse of white light.

" _God-fucking-damnit!_ " Hayato cursed, " _Not again!_ "

The two plummeted down for what seemed like ages. They didn't scream; they were used to this drop at the end of their adventures after the second time it happened to them.

The two waited until they slowed in mid-air (or what felt like mid-air, it was hard to decide with nothing but an empty expanse of light around them), and they twisted their bodies so that they were no longer upside down.

And then they were dropped out of the light into chairs.

They felt physically well-rested, even though they were mentally still running through a shaking pyramid. Their eyes darted around as they observed their new surroundings.

The two were sitting in a balcony in an opera house; there was an opera singer performing.

Tsuna and Hayato were dressed in dark blue dresses- strapless, backless, with slits going up the sides, dark blue dresses, paired with a pair of long gloves and heels.

Tsuna crossed his legs as he leaned back in his seat, "Wow, such a revolutionary jump."

"Shut up. Just moments ago I was in Sands Everywhere, Egypt. Let me enjoy the opera in peace."

.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Chronicles

_**Important Author Note**_ _: Unless it is specified who says which part, the dialogue typically alternates between Tsuna and Hayato._

 **WARNINGS: OOC, Language (there is a lot of cursing), Violence, Indiscriminate Killing (Tomb Raider Typical Killing- applies to humans, animals, and mythical creatures), Dialogue Heavy, Set In The Tomb Raider Games 'Verses, So May Not Make A Whole Lot Of Sense If You Don't Know TR (unless you, like me, don't mind that), Collection of Snippets/Drabbles/Scenes Featuring Tsuna's And Hayato's Adventures In The TR Games, Beware Of Unexpected Mood Whiplashes, Ship Teasing, Slight BoyxBoy (why do I even warn about this anymore?), Platonic 5927 (To The EXTREEEEEEEME!), Snark, Badass Tsuna And Hayato, Badasses In Dresses, Perverted Swords, Cute Hammers, And As Always: Shameless Self-Indulgence/Ridiculousness.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TR or KHR.

.

 _Chronicles_

.

"Did you just put the stone in your garter?!" Hayato was in hysterics, "Why are you wearing a garter?!"

"How sure are you that it's a garter?"

"I don't want to think about the alternative."

.

"You can shoot a crocodile just fine now, but when you see a dog you freak out and accidentally trip into a fountain. Juts… _what the fuck?_ "

"Shut up, I was just surprised!"

.

"Any more dogs will pop up from where we least expect them?"

"Tsuna, stop clinging to me like that, I need to use my hands."

.

Hayato dodged the bullets Larson rained down on him; ahead of Hayato, Tsuna faced Larson and raised his gun. Hayato snorted, it was nice (not really) knowing Larson.

It took seconds and a number of scarily accurately-shot bullets from Tsuna for him to drive Larson away.

"Have I ever told you that you're vicious?"

"Yep."

.

"There is a perfectly functioning revolver innocently and conveniently laying around waiting for us to pick it up and use it."

"Back at it again?"

"Yes!"

.

"And a laser sight, too, wow. And even conveniently close to the gun it could be combined with. _Wow_!"

"Sawada Fucking Tsunayoshi!"

.

As Hayato put the stone to the place it was missing from, Tsuna turned around and shot at the roofs on the other side.

"Let's go, Tsuna."

Tsuna fired off a last shot and turned to follow after Hayato.

"You. Are. Nasty. Damn, Tsuna."

Tsuna merely smiled.

.

"'You want to try the back pockets' really, Tsuna?"

"He was asking for it. Hayato, we're wearing shorts, our legs are bare from the knee up to our shorts. There is no need to 'search' them."

"Jeez, calm down, I was surprised you didn't just shoot him."

"I was tempted. But kneeing him in the groin was more satisfying."

"Of course it was, you sadist."

.

Tsuna and Hayato climbed out of the water and onto the ledge behind the curtain of falling water in what may have been a lake, a pool, or a really big fountain.

The two walked the corridor beyond and turned at the bend to come face to face with a giant, floating statue of a centurian head. The glowing, green stones embedded in the head in place of its eyes sparked with electricity as it appeared to prepare to prepare to shoot something out of its eyes.

Tsuna and Hayato simultaneously drew their guns and each shot an eye.

The two high-fived as the giant head collapsed onto the ground, its base breaking down.

.

"Oh, great. The way back is barred now. What do you think is there forward?"

"There is a fucking shotgun on the ground; do I even want to know?"

"Whether you want to or not, you'll have to."

.

"Oh, great. Another moving statue."

"And it shoots energy out of its sword! I want a sword like that!"

"Tsuna!"

"What?!"

"Now is not the time."

"When will it be then?"

"Just put 'a cool energy-channeling sword' in your wishlist. You may eventually get it in a year… or twenty."

"Hmph! I'll get a sword like that no matter what you say! And once I do, I'll wow you to the ends of the earth."

"Sure, sure."

" _Hayatoooooo!_ "

.

"I." Tsuna viciously grinned, "Am going to kill him."

"Hey! I want to kill him too! It's not fair that you always get to kill people!"

"And you call _me_ vicious."

.

"Oooooh! They shoot fire~!"

"Tsuna, I've said it a million times already! _You can't keep all the fire-breathing creatures we come across!_ "

"Partypooper."

.

"I can't believe you just ruthlessly killed them like that, Hayato."

Sigh.

.

"Now, we finally get to go through the portal."

.

"Did it _have_ to drop from underneath us?"

"And we were so close, too."

.

"Holy shit, is that magma?!"

"Thank god we're quick on our feet."

"You know, if after everything we've been through we _weren't_ quick on our feet, I'd be worried."

.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"It sounded like a growl."

.

"Oh my god, it's a lion! Can I keep it?"

" _Tsuna!_ "

.

" _You actually fucking tamed it, how-?!_ "

.

"You don't look scared of the skeletons on the walls."

"I have two loyal companions who will protect me!" Tsuna gestured to the two lions twining around him, "Right, you guys?"

The lions rubbed affectionately against Tsuna.

Hayato gaped.

.

"It looks like you'll have to leave your newest companions down here. Unless they can climb walls."

.

" _Fuck they really can climb walls._ "

.

"Are those gladiators?!"

The lions pounced on the gladiators.

Tsuna puffed up his chest in pride as he watched the lions take down the gladiators.

"…" Hayato stared, perplexed.

.

"Hey, look! Another lion!"

.

Tsuna stopped after the first door that opened and stared ahead, "My lions can't go on ahead."

Hayato stared blankly at Tsuna. Tsuna looked back at him, "Hayato! I can't leave my babies!"

.

" _Fuck you, Tsuna!_ " Screeched Hayato as the tile underneath him dropped and he fell down a slide.

.

Tsuna turned to look at his three lions. His eyes welled with tears, "I'm so sorry, my babies. Mama can't bring you further with him. You'll have to stay here."

As Tsuna and his lions had a tearful goodbye, Hayato stared blankly ahead.

.

A few minutes, and a near close call with a ruined floor and a long drop later, Tsuna stared mournfully at yet another lion.

"I'm sorry child, but I can't take you."

The lion stared woefully at Tsuna, Tsuna wiped a tear away, "The wound from my separation from my babies is still too fresh, it's too soon for me to take a new lion in."

Hayato wished he let himself try that long drop earlier.

.

"Now, I want a cool, energy-channeling hammer too!"

"Tsuna…"

"A sword _and_ a hammer. Heh. I'll name the sword Excalibur and the hammer Mjolnir."

" _Tsuna…_ "

.

"Such a vast change in scenery. From the Coliseum to a military base somewhere."

.

"Dogs in the showers?"

"To each their own, I guess."

.

"Economy class, huh?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

.

"At least he was decent about it."

"Is that why you let him strip us of our weapons and hold us here?"

"Uhhhhh…"

.

"So, who's going to take a dive?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"No, pick something else."

"Why?"

"You cheat at rock, paper, scissors."

"Hey!"

.

The hatch was closed and the pod released.

"He's a good man."

"Is that a crush I hear?"

"No." Tsuna looked sideways at Hayato who kept looking straight ahead. Tsuna poked him in the cheek. "What brought that on?"

Hayato looked at Tsuna, one eyebrow raised, "You want to have that conversation here and now?"

"Sure, why-"

A light flashed. After it was gone, the two were out of the pod, and in rocky area with tress. It was raining, and they were unarmed and sixteen again.

"-not?" Tsuna looked at his hands and huffed.

"Hello, new adventure."

"We're going to continue this talk later, don't think that you can avoid it."

.

A bell rang. Tsuna flinched and clutched at Hayato's arm, "I don't like the feeling of this place _at all_."

As Hayato opened his mouth to respond, a corpse appeared in a flash of light, hanging by a noose from the tree in front of them, its chest cavity was open and empty.

" _Oh god!_ " Tsuna folded himself against Hayato's back. Hayato straightened up, his figure hiding Tsuna behind him.

" _ **Come, child. Come closer, for I have gifts for thee.**_ "

"I'll stay where I am."

.

" _ **My soul is gone, and how it fares, nobody knows and nobody cares.**_ "

With a choking laugh and another flash of light, the corpse disappeared.

Tsuna sagged against Hayato's back, "That was creepy as fuck. What did we get into this time?"

"Demons, maybe?"

Tsuna blanched, " _What?!_ "

"Hush, you baby. You had no problem in facing a _god_ , why are you freaking out over a possible demon?"

" _There's a difference!_ "

.

"Did you have to do that? Now, my ears are ringing."

.

"This place is so fucking creepy, I don't even have words to describe it."

"How about you be quiet? You know, so that you don't attract attention to us."

"I swear I'll burn the next thing that comes at me, no matter what it is."

.

" _Ohmygod whatwasthat?! What was that sound?! Hayato, did you have to put in the heart?!_ "

.

As the demons approached them, Hayato grasped the piece of iron he had on him. Meanwhile, Tsuna let out a shriek so loud it probably woke the dead and promptly burst into flames.

"Geez, Tsuna."

.

" _Are those skeletons or ghosts or what shouldIburnthemalljusttobesafe-?!_ "

" _Tsuna…_ "

.

" _Oh my god was it holding a sword?! Was it swinging the sword?!_ "

"…"

.

" _What the heck is that spirit?! This is the second time!_ "

"Did you just go from scared to angry?"

" _Yes!_ "

.

"Hmm, I wonder what this book is."

Hayato snorted, "I didn't really expect you to crack the book open immediately. Figured you'd rather keep an eye out on your surroundings."

"I can do both."

"Suuuure."

.

"It's those little freaks again."

" _I'll burn them to death._ "

.

"What the heck _what the heck_ _ **whattheheck-!**_ "

"Tsuna! Calm down!"

"BUT I CAN'T CALM DOWN!"

.

" _ **Who is this that stands before me? The first to visit me in my prison, seven hundred years past.**_ "

"Seven hundred years? All alone in a barn? Huh, those winter nights must have just flown by."

"Is he… is he snarking at the demon?"

"Yeah… damn, that's badass."

.

"If you name a demon, you have power over it, and you named him! It's your shout, Lara."

"So…"

"Basically, I can tell him to fuck off?"

"Who even let you have power over a demon."

"Eheheheheheeee." Tsuna smirked.

.

"So, we're playing the spy game? Avoiding lasers, crawling through air vents?"

"I like the bodysuit."

"Of course you do."

.

"The Iris again?"

"I thought we put that behind us after the mess in Cambodia."

.

"Did you just nail him with a headshot?"

Tsuna merely smirked.

.

"You're vicious, Tsuna."

"Aww, Hayato, you're making me blush."

.

"Aw, I have to put the gun here and go?"

"Yes."

" _Whyyyyy?!_ "

"Metal detectors, duh."

" _Awwwww._ " Tsuna pouted.

"Hey, at least you still have your flames."

"You're right!" Tsuna beamed.

Hayato sighed.

 _Ah, what a quick recovery._

.

"At least I get to say that I survived an elevator dropping down to ground floor when we have to make small conversations at dinner."

"HAYATO! That is not appropriate dinner conversation. Or any conversation, for that matter."

"What? And saying that you used a grenade gun to blow a person up is better?"

"At least I wasn't _planning to mention it at dinner_."

"Spoilsport."

.

"Got my gun back~"

"Why do you sound so happy?"

"'Cause I got mah baby back~"

.

"Ah, Hayato! We-!"

"Are going to be jumping to the next adventure?"

The two burst out of the stairwell and into the roof, dodging the bullets aimed at them.

"Yeah!"

The two ran towards their hang gliders, they leaped at them, grabbed the handles, and tipped off the rooftop's edge to glide in the air- except that they fell into an expanse of white light.

The two cursed as the gliders vanished. They plummeted and-

They slammed into the ground.

Their vision swam in and out. There were words being spoken, but neither of them was aware enough to comprehend what was being said.

A few minutes later, Tsuna groaned and sat up, closely followed by Hayato. Tsuna looked around them at the unfamiliar apartment they were in before his eyes landed on a figure laying on the ground.

Tsuna and Hayato stood up, and cautiously walked over. Tsuna kneeled down next to the figure and turned them around.

"It's Werner." Hayato raised an eyebrow.

"And he's dead." Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows as he stood up.

"Tsuna, your hands."

Tsuna looked at his bloodied hands, "Yeah, I get it. I'll wash them."

"But who killed him?"

.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Angel of Darkness, Part 1

_Early update in celebration of Eid al-Fitr~ ^^ and given that this is the first of four chapters covering Angel of Darkness, the next three chapters would be updated within 3-4 days of each other before returning to weekly updates._

 _ **Important Author Note**_ _: Unless it is specified who says which part, the dialogue typically alternates between Tsuna and Hayato._

 **WARNINGS: OOC, Language (there is a lot of cursing), Violence, Indiscriminate Killing (Tomb Raider Typical Killing- applies to humans, animals, and mythical creatures), Dialogue Heavy, Set In The Tomb Raider Games 'Verses, So May Not Make A Whole Lot Of Sense If You Don't Know TR (unless you, like me, don't mind that), Uses Dialogue From The Game, Collection of Snippets/Drabbles/Scenes Featuring Tsuna's And Hayato's Adventures In The TR Games, Beware Of Unexpected Mood Whiplashes, Ship Teasing, Slight BoyxBoy (why do I even warn about this anymore?), Platonic 5927 (To The EXTREEEEEEEME!), Snark, Badass Tsuna And Hayato, Badasses In Dresses, Perverted Swords, Cute Hammers, And As Always: Shameless Self-Indulgence/Ridiculousness.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TR or KHR.

.

 _Angel of Darkness_

.

Tsuna and Hayato ran through the rain, the sounds of police sirens ringing behind them, and police officers accompanied by their dogs chasing after them.

As the two slipped away from the police's sight, Tsuna whispered furiously, "I can't believe they think that _I_ killed Von Croy."

.

"Who is it?"

Tsuna inched closer to the intercom, taking the lead as 'Lara Croft' and carefully choosing his words according to the nudges his intuition gave him (he and Hayato were missing information on the situation, after all).

"Mademoiselle Carvier, it's Lara Croft. I need your help."

The apartment's door opened, showing the woman who must be Carvier behind it, "Miss Croft. I recognize you from photos, and Werner's descriptions. Come in."

Tsuna thanked her and entered, followed closely by Hayato.

"An evil night to be out alone, miss Croft. Our streets are not safe anymore."

'Evil night' and 'not safe'? Tsuna sneaked a look at Hayato; did that refer to why the two were being chased by the police, and why they found Werner dead?

Tsuna did not let the brief pause in the conversation after Carvier finished speaking stretch for longer than a second, "Mademoiselle Carvier." Now, how to continue? "I have just come from Werner's apartment."

Hayato gave him a sharp glance at that.

Ah. Ow. Hayato, have faith in me, Tsuna gave a pointed smile in Hayato's direction. Hayato rolled his eyes.

"And how is Werner?"

Hayato's expression clearly stated ' _well then, genius, how are you going to answer that?_ '

Tsuna smiled sweetly at Hayato, and immediately turned his expression and tone to a somber one, "I'm afraid Werner is dead."

"Dead?" Carvier was very much taken aback at the news.

Hayato glared at Tsuna, _way to go genius_.

"Can I get you anything?"

Hayato poked Tsuna in the side, _why the sudden topic switch?_

"How was Werner killed? What happened?"

Ah, wish I knew, Tsuna thought. Hayato merely serenely looked at Tsuna, not offering any comment and looking interested in what Tsuna had to say.

 _Betrayed by my own!_ Tsuna inwardly wailed.

"It's all a bit vague." Nice dodge. "I arrived at his apartment today from London." Tsuna paused a bit, what should he say next? The atmosphere in the apartment was…

"He was babbling with fear."

Here, Hayato paid more attention to the conversation. Tsuna's intuition was pulling together details neither Tsuna nor Hayato consciously noted when they first dropped- literally- into Werner's apartment, and now those details were spilling out of Tsuna's mouth at Carvier's prompting (not that Carvier was aware of what she was doing).

"He said he tried to contact you."

Hayato raised his eyebrow at that. Werner did? After Egypt?

"He did." Why else would 'Lara Croft' be in the apartment? Tsuna thanked his intuition for pointing that out. "I never expected that. Not after Egypt."

"Werner has been fearful for his life." Tsuna and Hayato shared a look. "He accepted a commission five weeks ago. Since then he's been acting strangely, jumping at shadows. He even kept a package with me for safekeeping."

"Package?"

"His notebook. Addressed to you."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow in interest while Hayato silently whistled.

"Who was the commission from?"

Maybe now they'd have a name to go from in their investigation to figure out what happened to get Werner killed, and 'Lara' accused of his murder.

"The client's name was Eckhardt. He wanted Werner to research something called the Obscura paintings. Werner approached me at my department at the Louvre."

Obscura paintings? How far did he get in his search? Did Carvier help him? Did she have information on the subject of the paintings?

"Were you able to help him?"

"A little, I think. Poor Werner was clearly terrified."

Terrified from what? Eckhardt? Or was it someone else?

"I wonder why exactly?"

"He felt he was being stalked."

Tsuna and Hayato shared another look. Terrified, stalked, that Eckhardt, and those paintings. They were adventurers-slash-tomb raiders, not investigators. At least not in the typical investigator sense.

"He could well have been. The Monstrum is running around Paris, according to the press."

Ah, and there was the other point to be considered in all of this.

"You mentioned Werner's notebook earlier, Mademoiselle?"

"His field notebook. He said he wanted you to have it- if anything happened to him."

Maybe the notebook would shed some light on the matter.

"If he left his notebook, he was spooked."

"You still haven't explained what happened."

Ah. Back to this topic again.

If only I knew, Tsuna thought.

There was a gun? Under the table, right?

"There was gunfire. That's all I can recall."

"Gunfire! Werner was shot? Did you kill him?"

Tsuna suppressed a bland smile; no he didn't kill Werner. He was sure of at least that much.

"No, I didn't."

There was a moment of silence, then Carvier spoke in a subdued tone, "Miss Croft, I strongly suggest that you talk to the police."

Tsuna rolled his eyes; ah yes, talk to the police after he and his Hayato did their absolute best to run away from them. Tsuna was sure that it would help their case. Not.

"Do you have the notebook?"

"I do. It's safe for the moment."

"I really am going to need Werner's notebook."

"Somebody killed Werner. You say that you didn't kill him, and yet the police are suspecting you. I wonder why is that?"

"I _told_ you: I didn't kill Werner!"

Hayato snorted quietly off to the side, "The only time you _don't_ kill the guy, you get accused of it."

Tsuna jabbed him in his side with an elbow.

"I think you better leave, miss Croft."

Tsuna sighed.

"The notebook?"

Carvier looked at Tsuna, then turned to disappear into her kitchen, "I am not sure this is the right thing but I must respect what Werner wanted."

A moment later, she returned with the notebook and handed it to Tsuna. Tsuna scrutinized the notebook, "The right choice, Mademoiselle."

"And now you better had go. The police will be here any minute." With this said, she left the apartment, snapping the door closed behind her.

Tsuna sighed, can't seem to catch a break, huh?

"I'm not feeling very charitable towards the Mademoiselle."

"Tsuna, are you suggesting that we loot her apartment?"

"Maaaaaaybe?"

"Hmmm. How about no? The police will be here and we can't afford to loiter around."

"Ah. Or else we'll be bitten to death."

"One day, you're going to tell me the story behind that phrase."

"I'm holding out until we get back 'home'." Tsuna gave Hayato the notebook, chuckling at Hayato's scrunched nose at the mention of 'home'. "Then, I won't have to tell you, I'll get to show you."

"And how sure are you that we'll get the chance?" Hayato hid the notebook as the two made their way out of the apartment.

"Very. Call it a feeling."

With that, the two escaped the building via a window, and ran away through the empty street.

.

The two ran until they found a place to stay the night, a run down, no longer used, train compartment of sorts on an abandoned train-rail.

The two sat down, and Hayato opened up the notebook to look for any clues that may be in it. Not a minute later, he whistled, "Eckhardt. Louis Bouchard. Monstrum. The Louvre. Obscura paintings. Obscura _engravings_. Mathias Vasiley in Prague. Lux Veritatis. Periapt Shards. And a lot of other details. We have a lot of things to investigate."

"In the morning. For now, we sleep. I'll take the first shift. Give me the notebook, I'll study what's written in there while you sleep."

"Alright." Hayato threw the notebook Tsuna's way. "Night."

"Night."

.

Hayato shook Tsuna awake at 6 am. Tsuna blearily stared at him, "Prepared already?" Tsuna yawned.

"Yes, we do have a long day ahead of us. Never mind the long investigation."

"Okay. I get it. I get it." Tsuna stretched the kinks out of his back.

"From where do you think we should start?"

"Let's go and find this Bouchard person. The notebook mentions that he is a 'useful contact'."

"Alright then, let's go."

.

"Did that guy just-"

"Offer sex in a roundabout way? Yes. Leave him alone, Tsuna. You'd eat him alive."

Tsuna sniffed.

"Besides, we have business to attend to."

Tsuna huffed, "I _know_ that!"

"Could've fooled me."

.

"Le Serpent Rouge. Café Metro. And the old janitor. We have a couple more clues now."

"What do you think happened to Carvier?"

"Aside from the obvious?"

"Yes."

"It's curious. First Werner and now Carvier."

"Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence."

"And three times is enemy action."

.

"I'm a dangerous girl."

Tsuna muffled his giggle. Hayato kicked him in the shin.

.

As Tsuna and Hayato turned around to head out of the café, Tsuna's eyes locked onto a figure sitting at a corner table. Tsuna's eyes flashed orange briefly.

Hayato's eyes darted towards the same figure, "Is something wrong?"

"No. At least not at the moment."

.

"I've seen a nine-year old box better than that."

Hayato took his eyes off the two boxers in the ring to raise his eyebrow at Tsuna, "Oh? You must've lived in an interesting town. First that 'bite to death' guy, now a nine-year old who is apparently a very good boxer."

"Well, he was my old crush's older brother. He was also an easily excited guy."

"Hold up, _old crush_? _This_ , I have to hear." Hayato grinned.

"Not now."

"Could it be that you're embarrassed by it?"

"No. And this reminds me, what was it with you and me crushing on people?"

Tsuna locked eyes with Hayato. A moment passed.

Hayato hugged Tsuna to his side.

"Hayato…?"

"Just let me hold you like this for a moment."

"O-okay." Tsuna fairly melted against Hayato's side. He never realized before how much he missed such simple physical closeness with someone who cared about him.

"I can't believe you just stuttered."

Tsuna lightly punched Hayato in the side, "Ass. Now you ruined the moment."

Tsuna and Hayato did not separate until five minutes later, the work they had ahead of them did not let them have the peace of mind needed to continue such a relaxing action.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

.

"You know, this is new," Tsuna said, as he side-eyed Hayato, the memory of the hug still fresh on his mind.

Hayato nodded, "We don't usually go around asking people like this."

Hayato looked at Tsuna, who averted his eyes.

Hayato sighed, "I'm not going to spring a hug on you like that again, but…"

Tsuna snapped his head towards Hayato, "But what?"

"After this is over, I'm hugging you to death."

"What?!"

"Joking, just joking."

"HAYATO!"

.

"That was the same guy from the café."

"Coincidence?"

"I don't think so."

.

"Object retrieval. Ooooh. Back in our element, huh?"

.

"Oh great, a graveyard- _is that a dog?!_ " Tsuna hissed as he instinctively jumped up, catching the ledge of a nearby mausoleum.

"You had no problem in snapping the neck of a gunman with your bare hands but you still freak out over facing a harmless dog." Hayato looked up at the sky, as if asking for patience to deal with Tsuna's shit.

"Those supposedly 'harmless' blighters have a vicious bite on them. And they bark. They BARK."

"You ever heard of 'a barking dog never bites'?"

"That is not the point here!"

"It kind of is."

"Hayatooooo!"

.

"Oh great, ANOTHER dog."

"Tsuna! Focus!"

.

"Where to now?"

"Let's push this one down."

Tsuna looked down the coffin that was now open to him after Hayato toppled a statue on its lid. "Well… it's not like this is the first time for us anyway."

"Gotta live up to the tomb raiding name."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

.

"Parisian sewers?"

"It's like a classic. Wading through the sewers."

.

"Eugh."

"Eugh, indeed."

.

"What _happened_ to this guy?"

.

"And we're delivering fake passports now?"

Hayato sighed, "This is a unique one, huh?"

"Got that right."

.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Angel of Darkness, Part 2

_**Important Author Note**_ _: Unless it is specified who says which part, the dialogue typically alternates between Tsuna and Hayato._

 **WARNINGS: OOC, Language (there is a lot of cursing), Violence, Indiscriminate Killing (Tomb Raider Typical Killing- applies to humans, animals, and mythical creatures), Dialogue Heavy, Set In The Tomb Raider Games 'Verses, So May Not Make A Whole Lot Of Sense If You Don't Know TR (unless you, like me, don't mind that), Uses Dialogue From The Game, Collection of Snippets/Drabbles/Scenes Featuring Tsuna's And Hayato's Adventures In The TR Games, Beware Of Unexpected Mood Whiplashes, Ship Teasing, Slight BoyxBoy (why do I even warn about this anymore?), Platonic 5927 (To The EXTREEEEEEEME!), Snark, Badass Tsuna And Hayato, Badasses In Dresses, Perverted Swords, Cute Hammers, And As Always: Shameless Self-Indulgence/Ridiculousness.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TR or KHR.

.

Tsuna turned to look at Hayato as the two stood in front of the pawnshop, "I have a bad feeling about this. How about you stay out, and wait for me while I go inside and deliver?"

Hayato raised an eyebrow, "Fine. But next time we have to separate for a similar situation or reason, you're the one who'll be waiting for me while I go in."

"Alright." Tsuna smiled and headed towards the door. He had just put his hand on the door on the handle when he stopped and turned back to Hayato, "Just to be sure, how about you wait for me at another place? I don't like the idea of you waiting for me in front of this door, very close to this building."

Hayato stared. He huffed and turned around to leave, "You owe me big for this!"

"Thanks, Hayato!" Tsuna waited until Hayato left before he turned back towards the door.

He took a deep breath and schooled his features into neutrality. It was a good thing Hayato didn't ask too many questions or raise too much of a fuss; Tsuna didn't want him anywhere close to the dangerous person heading towards the door from the other side.

Tsuna could feel it; it was already too late for the guy they were supposed to deliver the passports to. And Tsuna may as well be walking directly into a trap, but he needed things from inside. It was why he and Hayato agreed to the delivery, after all.

Tsuna opened the door and entered.

As Tsuna walked in, he was facing the dangerous presence he sensed. Tsuna made sure to project slight curiosity but general disinterest and slight hurry. But he memorized the features of the person in front of him.

As the dangerous man walked out, he shoulder-checked Tsuna as he passed him.

Tsuna forcibly kept his flames from lashing out and burning the man to ashes.

Tsuna entered the room the man just left, and put the passports on the counter.

There was a door behind the counter and Tsuna headed towards it, even though he had an idea of what he would find there.

As Tsuna expected, there was a corpse on the ground as well as the same symbol that was there in Werner's apartment.

Tsuna walked past the corpse and explored the room, looking for the objects he came for.

There was a trap door, a bomb and a door that needed a pass code.

Tsuna looked around for a bit before his eyes landed on the corpse.

Okay, so it was time for some corpse-looting.

(Hayato would not believe him if he told him that he willingly looted the corpse of a murder victim without complaint.)

A quick search resulted in finding a scrap of paper with numbers written on it.

With the numbers in mind, Tsuna walked over to the door. Punching in the numbers and opening it, Tsuna walked into the room beyond it. He took a quick look around the small room, noting the holes in the wall, the button on the right side of the wall, the guns and their ammo on the shelves as well as a couple of maps and a bomb.

He _did_ literally walk into a trap.

As he collected the guns, ammo and bomb, he hesitated slightly before picking up the maps. Once he picked up the maps, the door closed behind him, as laser rays burst through the holes in the walls.

Tsuna quickly opened the door; he wasn't going to stay here any longer, not with his intuition screaming at him to leave like that.

He went down the trap door, right as fire began to engulf everything around him. He ran through the tunnel to the opening on the other end, the fire licking at his heels. Reaching the opening, he jumped out and fell on top of a boat.

Hayato was going to _kill_ him.

.

Hayato stood leaning on a wall, carefully observing the man on the other side of the river. It was the same man from before, in the café and before the club.

His head turned to the wall on his left as the other man seemed to intently focus on it. There was a rumbling sound.

Hayato frowned. His frown turned into a look of shock as he saw Tsuna jump out of the opening in the wall in a burst of flames (Hayato was sure those flames weren't Tsuna's), and fall down into the river. There was no splash, so Tsuna must have fallen on the boat that was down there.

Hayato was going to _kill_ Tsuna.

.

Tsuna stood up and heard the sound of someone clearing their throat above him. His head snapped up to find Hayato staring down at him, unimpressed and eyebrow raised.

Uh-oh.

.

"Time to storm the Louvre?"

"Time to storm the Louvre. Through the sewers. Again."

.

"Ehehehehe."

Tsuna rolled his eyes at Hayato as he giggled while setting up the bomb, and hopped off the rails into the pool below. There was no timer on the bomb, so they had to take cover immediately after putting it, and there was nowhere other than the water. Not a second later, Hayato dropped into the water after him.

And then the bomb exploded. Hayato and Tsuna high-fived at the bottom of the pool.

.

"Home sweet home."

"I can't believe you just implied that ancient places are our home, Hayato."

"Well, can you blame me?"

Tsuna huffed and shook his head. He looked over the edge and at the ground down below, "This is one long drop. And… what's moving down there?"

"How about we go down and see for ourselves?"

"Ugh."

.

"Oh my god! It's a skeleton!"

"Tsuna…" Hayato looked, face blank, at Tsuna.

Tsuna averted his eyes and sighed, "Fine. I'll stop."

.

Tsuna surprised Hayato by being the first one to drop down to the ground.

Tsuna surprised Hayato even more by taking a ready stance, and facing the moving, armed skeleton.

And then Tsuna's eyes glowed orange.

With that, the Tsuna vs. skeleton match began.

Hayato settled down on the stone step he was standing on to watch. It was good to see Tsuna gather his courage and finally face something like this when he used to jump and screech whenever they came across it.

As long as Tsuna didn't hurt himself (too much) or bring the place down on their heads.

Now, where was popcorn when you needed it?

.

"Well done, Tsuna. Bonus points for beating it with its own sword."

Tsuna preened.

"Now, let's find the lever that opens this hatch and then we can go down and see what's there."

Tsuna stopped his preening and looked at the hatch, "Hey… you mean to tell me that we could have avoided the skeleton by simply evading it, opening the hatch and going down it?"

Hayato cocked his head to the side, "When you put it that way…"

Tsuna stabbed the sword in his hand into the sand, dropped to his knees, crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Oh, don't be a baby."

.

"Back to the flying arrows and surprise spikes again."

"So, back to basics."

.

"Look, there's another skeleton in here."

Tsuna sniffed and continued walking to the middle of the hall, ignoring the aforementioned skeleton.

"Huh." Hayato raised an eyebrow, well then.

"Aw, Tsuna. You're all so grown up now. It feels like it was only minutes ago that you were freaking out over skeletons. Oh wait…"

Tsuna gave Hayato a vicious glare and the middle finger from over his shoulder. Hayato mock sniffed, his baby brother was all so grown up now.

.

"So, the doors have element signs outside and inside."

"And each element sign in the hall opens up three doors-" Tsuna delivered a powerful kick to the skeleton, pushing it back a few feet away from the two. "-so maybe the door that matches from the inside as well is the door we should check?"

"I'll get the water and air doors. You get the fire and earth doors."

"Yes, sir!"

"That was cute, but don't salute me again if you don't want me to salute back."

.

"Enjoyed your swim?"

"Not much. What collapsed over your head?"

"You mean what collapsed under my feet? The floor. Don't worry, it got right back up."

.

"We've put the stones, but nothing happened. We searched everywhere around the hall but haven't found anything. Where should we look next?"

"What about the 'incorrect' doors? We haven't looked there yet."

.

"Hey look, there's a door."

"And it has a plate on it with the elements' symbols."

"So it _was_ here."

"Hiding it here… smart."

.

"'Through the spirit of the keeper'?"

"What's that sound?"

The two turned around to see a spirit wreathed in orange light flying towards them.

Tsuna unintentionally burst into flames. Hayato face-palmed.

.

"Alright, Tsuna. I got the painting. You can stop acting like a human torch now."

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Uh-huh. Now, let's go."

.

"I have a bad feeling. Stay alert, Hayato."

"Yeah. I got the painting, we just need to leave. Tsuna?"

"Hm?"

"Let's separate."

Tsuna instantly stopped and looked at Hayato, incredulous, "That's ridiculous! It's too dangerous!" He hissed.

"Yeah? Didn't stop you from going into the pawnshop by yourself."

"You're bringing _that_ up _now_?!"

" _Yes_."

"Are you still mad about that bomb?"

"…"

"Alright. Fine. But if _anything_ happened to you…"

"I would wish the devil dragged me down to hell instead of staying around to suffer under your 'tender mercy', _I know_."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Hayato, "We'll meet up outside, then."

With that, the two separated.

.

Hayato ducked. _Was that a blade?_

But who? All the others he faced on his way used guns.

He looked the way the blade came from, there was no one-

A gun was pressed into the back of his head.

Tsuna was going to _kill_ him.

The person behind him inched closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder while keeping the gun carefully trained on him.

Then the hand slid down his shoulder, his arm, his hand, taking the gun from it and throwing it away. Hayato was bewildered, this never happened to him before.

Then the hand moved to… his _hip?!_ Then across his stomach towards the other gun Hayato had on his leg.

Was he… _being groped while being disarmed?_

(A first for everything, he thought, shocked.)

How did Tsuna handle such a situation?

Then the hand took the painting from him.

 _Oh no, you don't_.

Hayato whirled around; his normally green eyes were starting to bleed into red as he glared at the person behind him. It was the same guy from the café.

Hayato's hand had already lashed out, grabbing the gun and _squeezing_. Hayato's own red flames, unlike Tsuna's orange ones that acted like normal fire, burned through the gun's barrel like acid. The guy stared, shocked, as his gun practically melted. He jumped back, clearly aware of Hayato's red eyes honing in on him despite not realizing that he wasn't confronting the person he thought he was confronting.

Probably one of the only slight upsides to people around Tsuna and Hayato never realizing that they weren't Lara Croft.

The other guy retreated, and for every step he took away from Hayato, Hayato took a step towards him.

The blade sailed past Hayato from behind him again, but Hayato merely inclined his head to the side to avoid it. The other grabbed the flying blade, which retracted its edges into the metal disk in its middle.

Then the guy turned tail and ran off, Hayato hot on his heels.

There were gunshots, and glass rained down on them, but it disintegrated before it could hit them.

Hayato's flames were already running wild, like a metaphorical storm around him, making a mess, destroying objects and burning the imprint of his steps into the ground.

A quick, controlled burst of his flames caused some debris to block the path of their other pursuers.

The chase took Hayato and the other guy to a stairwell. He jumped off the rails down to the bottom. Hayato didn't hesitate to do the same.

Hayato followed the other person outside, and found him unconscious on the ground.

Hayato _stopped_ , pulling his flames back under his control. His target was on the ground, it was time for him to do his own thorough body search.

Hayato knelt down next to him, and was about to flip him over to search him when he sensed a presence sneak up on him. He turned around, but was too late to avoid the strike to his head that rendered him unconscious.

His last thought was how he hoped he woke up before Tsuna found him like this.

.

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Angel of Darkness, Part 3

_**Important Author Note**_ _: Unless it is specified who says which part, the dialogue typically alternates between Tsuna and Hayato._

 **WARNINGS: OOC, Language (there is a lot of cursing), Violence, Indiscriminate Killing (Tomb Raider Typical Killing- applies to humans, animals, and mythical creatures), Dialogue Heavy, Set In The Tomb Raider Games 'Verses, So May Not Make A Whole Lot Of Sense If You Don't Know TR (unless you, like me, don't mind that), Uses Dialogue From The Game, Collection of Snippets/Drabbles/Scenes Featuring Tsuna's And Hayato's Adventures In The TR Games, Beware Of Unexpected Mood Whiplashes, Ship Teasing, Slight BoyxBoy (why do I even warn about this anymore?), Platonic 5927 (To The EXTREEEEEEEME!), Snark, Badass Tsuna And Hayato, Badasses In Dresses, Perverted Swords, Cute Hammers, And As Always: Shameless Self-Indulgence/Ridiculousness.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TR or KHR.

.

The moment Tsuna sensed Hayato's flames, he knew that something surprised Hayato more than usual.

When he didn't sense the flames get back under control a few minutes later, he worried. It was unusual that Hayato's calm was shaken so much that his temper reverted back to how it was back when Hayato was a teen.

Tsuna kept the flames in his mind's eye as he tracked its progress out of the Louvre until it was pulled back under control right outside of the museum. Tsuna headed there.

The moment he arrived, he halted in his tracks; Hayato was on his back, unconscious, with what looked like a strange blue and white dagger next to him on the ground.

Tsuna took a second to blink in shock at the scene before he rushed over towards Hayato. Tsuna picked up the dagger and started to shake Hayato.

"Hey, Hayato. Hayato. Wake up, Hayato. Hayatooooo."

With a groan, Hayato shook his head and opened his eyes. He blearily looked up and, at the sight of Tsuna above him with a dagger, gaped, "You really _are_ going to kill me."

Tsuna looked, contemplative, between Hayato and the dagger, and then _smiled_. Hayato shuddered.

"Hmmm." Tsuna played a bit with the dagger. "Maybe some other time?"

Hayato sagged in relief.

"Now, how about you fill me in on what happened after we parted?"

Hayato stiffened, "Ah. That."

"Yes, that."

.

" _What do you mean he groped you?! I'm going to_ _ **kill**_ _him!_ "

.

Bouchard found them after Hayato successfully calmed Tsuna down and managed to get the dagger from him.

"What are you doing here?"

"No time now. Quickly!"

Tsuna and Hayato shared a look. It was time to get to Werner's apartment to find clues on what happened, and lucky them, they have a guy they can commandeer for a ride.

.

As the three piled into a car, Hayato took the chance to ask some questions, "What were you doing at the Louvre?"

"Trawling police short wave. You were attracting a lot of attention in there. I figured you might need some help."

"Thanks." Well, color them surprised. But Hayato was still suspicious; Bouchard probably had his own agenda.

Bouchard put his hand on Hayato's leg, just above the knee, "Wouldn't you prefer somewhere safer than your friend's apartment?"

Hayato stared blankly at the hand, the urge to violently rip it off rising in his chest. Tsuna leaned over, grabbed the hand and deposited it back in Bouchard's lap, all while he had a sickeningly sweet smile on his lips, "I found some leads in the Louvre that may link to his death. I have to check his apartment."

"We're almost there. There's something you should know. The police bands were full of details of another Monstrum killing- in Prague."

Prague? Hayato looked at Tsuna, wasn't that guy, Mathias Vasiley, mentioned in Werner's notebook staying in Prague?

"Would it be a dealer named Mathias Vasiley by any chance?"

Bouchard looked at them, "Yes. You knew him?"

"No." Tsuna opened the door of the car, and got off, closely followed by Hayato.

"I'll… wait here."

.

"What a mess." Tsuna looked around the apartment.

"Let's spread out and look around."

Tsuna side-eyed Hayato, but nodded his acquiescence.

.

Tsuna and Hayato had finished their search and were standing in front of the wall that held the red symbols all over it when a man with a rifle entered and took aim at them.

.

Hayato leaped at the man, grabbed him and threw him off the railing to the stairs below. Tsuna ran after him, gun raised and trained on him, but the man was unmoving.

And his phone was ringing.

Tsuna proceeded to search the body for anything useful while Hayato who just joined him pulled out the dead man's phone and answered.

"Is she taken care of yet?" Came Bouchard's voice from the other end. "Hello? Is she dead yet? We have to get back to Prague."

"No, Bouchard, she isn't. But your little friend is. I'll take care of you later." Hayato ended the call and threw the phone away.

Tsuna raised a blue card, "It's time to go to Prague."

.

"Well, look. It's Bouchard." Tsuna mouthed to Hayato, then took out his gun and used to it knock out Bouchard.

"Time for some Q&A."

.

"He's dead? What the heck?"

"More importantly, _how_?"

"Let's get out of here."

.

"We've got an Obscura engraving and the pass. Off to Strahov."

"You're so excited to storm the place."

"Well, why wouldn't I be?"

.

"This reminds me of that one time at the Russian base."

.

"Tsuna?"

Hayato stared worriedly at Tsuna who was stock-still in front of him. The two had just watched Eckhardt murder someone in front of their very own eyes. The smell of burning flesh wafted up to the ventilation shaft, where the two were hiding, and into their noses.

Tsuna turned to look at Hayato with orange eyes, "I don't know why, but it feels like that bastard is mocking us. I want to burn him to cinders."

"Well." Hayato paused momentarily, what should he say to that? "That's the spirit. Now, let's keep moving."

.

"I can't believe that babbling wacko gave us the slip!"

"'Babbling wacko'?"

"Hush."

.

"Not only crazy plants, but also crazy creatures! Just what the heck?!"

.

"What the heck is that thing swimming in the water?"

"I take back every bad thing I ever said about _crocodiles_."

.

"I never thought I could feel so murderous, Eckhardt is teaching me new things about myself."

"The guy just rubs you the wrong way, doesn't he?"

.

"It's locked?" Tsuna uselessly pushed at the door.

The guy from the Louvre walked in front of the transparent part of the door. Tsuna's features immediately blanked. Hayato sighed.

"You really have made a mess of things, haven't you?"

A self-satisfied smirk crept over Tsuna's face. Hayato sighed louder.

"Who for? The stalker who stole my painting?" Tsuna scoffed.

"What do you need with the painting?" Hayato interjected, if he let Tsuna lead the conversation, he'd just rile the guy up.

"Maybe I'll explain later, miss Croft, but for now I need to go and turn the power back on." The guy just wasn't endearing himself to Tsuna.

"Leaving me here." With a progressively more annoyed Tsuna? Scratch that about the guy not endearing himself to Tsuna, he wasn't endearing himself to _Hayato_.

"You've caused enough problems over the last two days." Yeah, just stroke Tsuna's ego over that some more, it won't help your case though.

"Safer for everyone if you stay in one place for a while."

Now _that_ , Hayato couldn't fault. Except for the part where Hayato himself is stuck with an annoyed Tsuna.

"You'll be okay in there."

Yeah, Tsuna would be. But Hayato wouldn't be. He'd have to listen to Tsuna's _whining_. Tsuna had a lot of things to whine about, and as long as he and Hayato kept moving and working towards an objective, Tsuna didn't have time to whine. But now…

Tsuna snapped Hayato out of his horrified speculation by slapping the dagger he picked up outside of the Louvre against the door while keeping it in clear sight of the guy on the other side of the door.

"And this?"

"My Periapt Shard! You…"

Periapt Shard? They heard that name before. From that woman that was eaten by that strange creature (or plant, they didn't really know or _want_ to know).

"Picked it up at the Louvre, yes. After you stole _my_ painting." Hayato winced at that.

"All this can wait. I know where you'll be. Take a breather from damaging things why dontcha."

Hayato leaned his forehead against the wall; that may as well incite Tsuna to damage _more_ things.

The guy saluted them and left.

Hayato groaned.

"'Take a breather from damaging things' huh?" Tsuna squared his shoulders, his flames springing forth to surround his body. "This measly chamber is nothing; I'll tear it down and chase after you. Easily."

Hayato _knew_ it.

Then Tsuna did something unexpected, he dispersed his flames and mused with a smile on his face, "Maybe I should actually just stay here."

Hayato was shocked, what?

"Let _him_ come to _me_."

Ah. Hayato relaxed, all was right in the world again.

.

The two laid in wait for the guy on the ceiling of the chamber, right above the door. They were rewarded when he entered and looked around but didn't look up.

Tsuna was the first one down, disarming him and training his gun on him. Hayato jumped down just in time to see a mutated human-like creature behind the guy. Tsuna's flames sprung forth, devouring the strange creature and reducing it to ashes. Tsuna's flames retreated but didn't go away, they merely draped themselves across Tsuna's shoulders and down his back.

"Thanks." The guy was blatantly staring at the flames. Hayato's eyes bore into him, he was more perceptive than any other person Tsuna and Hayato met (heck, he was more perceptive than _gods_ Tsuna and Hayato faced off against).

Tsuna didn't respond, even though it was a perfect opportunity for him to say something snarky to the guy, he merely stared at the guy.

"Name's Kurtis." Kurtis (and what a relief it was to have a name for a face, Hayato got tired of referring to him as 'the guy' in his head) offered his hand for a handshake, while his eyes were still trained on Tsuna's flames.

Wow, so brave of him.

Tsuna still didn't respond so Hayato did instead, "Lara. And this is business."

Hayato grabbed Kurtis and pushed him towards the wall, searching him in a style similar to the one Kurtis used with him in the Louvre. So, okay, Hayato still held a _tiny_ grudge over what happened in the Louvre.

Tsuna, the current unflappable bastard, still kept his gun trained on Kurtis.

"I owe you one." Seriously? Hayato wanted to punch him.

" _You owe me a painting_." Yes, a _tiny_ grudge.

"Sorry. That went AWOL at the Louvre."

Didn't even have the decency to hold onto it, gah.

"What brings you here from Paris?" Hayato asked as he threw the metal disk with retractable blades away. The sound it made as it hit the ground felt satisfying.

"Eckhardt. We have business that only one of us will walk away from. You?"

Kurtis turned around to face Hayato. Hayato looked at Tsuna, then back at Kurtis, "Personal reasons."

Kurtis stared at him, and proceeded to spill to him and Tsuna what he knew about Eckhardt's plans. So, he really was willing to explain things.

"Eckhardt is the original Black Alchemist-" The retractable blades on the metal disk on the ground sprang forth, the disk in itself was surrounded by an orange glow as it began to spin. "-and now he's very close to finding the last painting."

The metal disk flew into the air and began to circulate around the people in the chamber.

When it came close to Tsuna, Tsuna's flames reached out and engulfed the disk, then they _yanked_.

Kurtis stumbled back in shock.

"You-!"

The flames retreated from around the disk to return to their position wrapped around Tsuna, they sparked in metaphorical satisfaction. The disk itself was still rotating in mid-air, except that this time, the orange light was _different_ , instead of creating an aura around the disk it surrounded it like an extra layer, and the edges of the blade sparked with Tsuna's flames.

Well, Hayato observed the disk, that was new.

Kurtis stared at them in shock- wait. He _actually was staring at them_. His eyes flitted between the two of them, as opposed to how before he stared at their general area.

"You… you are not Lara Croft…"

 _He could see them!_

Tsuna's eyes bore into Kurtis, who was staring at Hayato with a gaping mouth, "You're the one from the Louvre."

Hayato propped his chin on his fist, "You remember which of us you saw where now?"

"Yes. You, at the Louvre. Him, exiting the tunnel. Both of you before at the café, the club-"

Tsuna holstered his gun, effectively cutting off Kurtis. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Kurtis, and put his hands on his hips.

Hayato huffed in amusement, "Looks like you won't be killed any time soon. I'm Hayato, this is Tsuna."

"You said," Tsuna interjected, "That Eckhardt is very close to finding the last painting. Does he know where it is?"

Kurtis stared for a moment before he answered, "Yes. It's hidden in the Lux Veritatis Vault beneath the Strahov. That painting must be destroyed, and to do that I need the Shard you picked up at the Louvre."

"There should be three Periapt Shards."

"Eckhardt has the last one. If all three Shards are united, they can destroy him permanently, so he keeps it safe."

"Oh?" Tsuna put his index finger to his lower lip, "I can't just… _reduce him to nothing via fire?_ "

Kurtis subtly swallowed. Hayato waved a hand in front of Tsuna, "Ignore the pyro. Tell us about the Shards."

Kurtis refocused on Hayato, "They're ancient weapons of the Lux Veritatis. Two of them were entrusted to my father. Eckhardt murdered him to stop them passing into my hands. He failed."

"So Eckhardt went after your father. And you want revenge."

"Justice!"

"We should work together." Hayato looked meaningfully at Tsuna. Tsuna rolled his eyes and threw the Shard to Kurtis and let the disk drop into Kurtis, fire gone and blades retracted.

"You're… trusting me?"

"How can they be used to kill Eckhardt?" Hayato gestured towards the Shard in Kurtis' hand.

Off to the side, Tsuna sniffed; Hayato ignored him.

"He must be stabbed with all three Shards."

"We can divide the forces against us if we split up." Tsuna looked sharply at Hayato at that. Hayato raised a placating hand, "Not like that Tsuna. You know it's useless anyway." Hayato refocused on Kurtis. "They won't be affected by me and Tsuna going after them as two separate people, the two of us are still considered 'Lara Croft', a single person. Kurtis, you need the third Shard so you should go after that. Tsuna and I will find the last painting and destroy it."

"Okay. Eckhardt guards the Shard in his old Alchemy lab in the lower regions. I can find my way there."

Hayato pulled out the engraving and beckoned Kurtis closer as he held the engraving between them, "The engraving shows the painting hidden in something called the Vault of Trophies. Here. The entrance is underwater. No problem."

Tsuna turned around and headed out of the chamber, Hayato followed after him as Kurtis went the other way.

.

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Angel of Darkness, Part 4

_**Important Author Note**_ _: Unless it is specified who says which part, the dialogue typically alternates between Tsuna and Hayato._

 **WARNINGS: OOC, Language (there is a lot of cursing), Violence, Indiscriminate Killing (Tomb Raider Typical Killing- applies to humans, animals, and mythical creatures), Dialogue Heavy, Set In The Tomb Raider Games 'Verses, So May Not Make A Whole Lot Of Sense If You Don't Know TR (unless you, like me, don't mind that), Uses Dialogue From The Game, Collection of Snippets/Drabbles/Scenes Featuring Tsuna's And Hayato's Adventures In The TR Games, Beware Of Unexpected Mood Whiplashes, Ship Teasing, Slight BoyxBoy (why do I even warn about this anymore?), Platonic 5927 (To The EXTREEEEEEEME!), Snark, Badass Tsuna And Hayato, Badasses In Dresses, Perverted Swords, Cute Hammers, And As Always: Shameless Self-Indulgence/Ridiculousness.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TR or KHR.

.

"Give me the painting, and you may both leave."

Hayato's hand reached towards the painting and hesitated, he looked over towards Tsuna, who looked pensive for a moment before he spoke, "What choice do I have?" He motioned for Hayato to throw the painting over towards Eckhardt.

Eckhardt's follower dropped Kurtis down to the ground, Hayato and Tsuna inched towards him but he raised a hand to stop them and rose in his own.

"Gunderson, release Boaz."

Hayato braced the swaying Kurtis while Tsuna turned to face the gate which was opening off to the side.

"This old colleague of mine was once a human- before she displeased me."

The opening gate showed a grotesque creature, with a face that Tsuna and Hayato saw once before at the bio-research facility. Up on the balcony, Eckhardt and Gunderson turned around to leave with the man Tsuna once called 'babbling wacko'. Kurtis turned around to train his gun at the balcony.

"Not you Muller, you piece of dross! You failed me too." Gunderson pushed Muller off the balcony as well. Hayato aimed his gun towards the man alongside with Kurtis.

Muller attempted to run away from Hayato and Kurtis only to be grabbed by Boaz and thrown away.

"Come on, I'll give you a boost." Kurtis said to Hayato as he holstered his gun.

Hayato looked at Kurtis, then at Tsuna who nodded.

"Alright."

After Kurtis gave Hayato a boost to jump up towards the balcony, he turned towards Tsuna, "Tsuna, you too-"

"No."

"Wha-?"

" _I_ will give _you_ a boost." Tsuna's eyes narrowed and turned orange, his flames springing to surround him again, "That creature is no match for me. And _we_ still have words to have with you. You're the first person who grew able to _see_ us, and I'll be damned if I let you slip away like that."

"I can take care of myself."

"Well, so can Hayato, and look what happened to him after we separated at the Louvre."

"Hey! Do you have to keep bringing that up?!" Hayato hollered from the balcony.

"Yes, I do! You get to keep mentioning the pawnshop incident; I get to keep mentioning the Louvre incident!"

"Well, how about you shut up, get Kurtis up here, get rid of that thing and join us up here."

Tsuna gave Hayato the finger; Hayato poked his tongue out at Tsuna. Kurtis stared.

A shout from Boaz' direction prompted Tsuna to turn back to Kurtis, "C'mon."

A quick stare down later, and Tsuna was giving Kurtis a boost to jump towards the balcony.

Tsuna turned towards Boaz and his lips thinned, "Well then,"

Tsuna took a ready stance, feet spread apart, right arm extended behind him and pushing out a huge stream of flames, and left arm extended in front of him, palm facing Boaz. When Tsuna deemed Boaz too close to dodge his attack, a great stream of flames shot out of his left palm, engulfing Boaz and completely incinerating the creature.

Tsuna cut off his flames.

Kurtis stared in shock at the damage the fire cause, not only was there no trace left of Boaz, but there were two huge crates under where the flames were, one part of the wall behind where Boaz was, was even destroyed!

The creature was 'no match' for Tsuna indeed.

Tsuna looked up at the balcony, pushed his palms down and pushed his flames out of them again, the burst of flames was strong enough to propel Tsuna up into the air. Tsuna flipped mid-air and landed on the balcony next to Hayato and Kurtis.

"Let's go."

.

"Alright, we can swim down now." Hayato said before he hopped into the pool, Tsuna following his lead. The two stared at Kurtis who was at the edge. He sighed and jumped in after them.

The two were crazy, but he wasn't any better. At least he didn't casually snark at others as he threw an undead knight down a hole.

.

The three pulled themselves out of the pool.

"Did we just…" Kurtis looked at the ceiling, "All swim down just to get the Periapt Shard?"

Tsuna coughed, "It happens."

Hayato snapped, embarrassed, "You're no better than me, Tsuna!"

"Oh, really? Name one time."

"You want to go there? How about the time in-"

Kurtis sighed.

.

"Oh great. Couldn't we have arrived, I don't know, _before he managed to gather all the pieces together?_ "

"Hey, no matter how bad Eckhardt just got, remember that time with the literal demons? That time with the literal _gods_? That time with the literal armed acrobatic skeletons? _You swam with fucking piranhas, Tsuna!_ "

" _What do you have against piranhas?!_ "

Ignore them, Kurtis thought as he raised his gun, ignore them.

.

"Still alive, miss Croft. You are resilient. But over the decades, I've killed more mortals like you than I can remember."

"Bite me-!" Hayato slapped a hand over Tsuna's mouth.

"And stolen their body parts like a cheap grave robber." Kurtis snapped back.

Next to him, Tsuna and Hayato frowned, "Should we feel insulted too? I mean, we're technically 'grave robbers' as well."

"Hush, Tsuna, we're clearly on a higher level than him."

"And I will now take yours. _Both of you_."

"To wake this thing?" Hayato scoffed.

"I'll give it indigestion!"

"Tsuna, shut up."

.

"I hunted down and killed the last of the Lux Veritatis."

"That's it; I'm going to kill him."

"You're the guy with the sharp toys, Kurtis."

 _'Sharp toys'?_ Kurtis pointedly did not comment.

.

"I am immortal!"

"NOT WITH THESE SHARP TOYS WE HAVE, YOU AREN'T!"

"The Shards!"

" _Tsuna! Stop waving them about!_ "

"Killjoy."

.

"It is my destiny to breed Hell on earth. You are nothing to me."

"Greater beings than you tried. Care to guess how successful they were?"

.

"Tsuna, _don't burst into flames again!_ "

"I'm not doing it on purpose!"

"Uh-huh."

"He does that often?"

"More times than you think."

.

"His aim sucks."

"Dogs are scarier than this."

"Hayato, dogs are the scariest thing ever."

"Hush, Tsuna."

.

"He's… making _clones_ of himself?"

"He's doing his absolute best to avoid getting close to us. Does he suck at hand-to-hand or something?"

"That would be embarrassing and disappointing."

.

"Did he just use the clones _just to teleport himself in?_ "

.

"Wow. He does suck at hand-to-hand."

"Kurtis, the Shard."

" _Right away_."

.

"Is he going to scream like that every time we drive a Shard into him?"

"I don't know, but I certainly hope so. It's surprisingly satisfying."

"Wow, Kurtis, you're so vicious. But I agree with you."

.

"He's using fire now?"

"His aim still sucks."

"And I feel insulted on behalf of the fire being shot at us."

.

"Oh look, he's making clones again. Except this time from fire."

"Is he… going to repeat the same approach as before?"

.

" _He is._ "

.

"At least we get to hear him scream out of the experience."

.

"I'm offering you the chance to become part of a benign new order in the world."

Tsuna shot him.

.

"He's a Nephilim? Doesn't matter, I'm gonna kill him regardless."

.

"I'm reminded of that one time with Set."

"Set? Like the Egyptian god?"

"Yes, that Set."

.

"There, done. Can we leave now?"

"Yes. And-" Tsuna looked at Kurtis, "-we have some things to investigate."

.

Tsuna and Hayato never got that chance to 'investigate'.

.

After they made it out of Eckhardt's lab, Tsuna halted in his steps and sighed, despondent.

"Tsuna?"

"I… I don't think we'll get to stay here."

"What do you mean?" Kurtis observed him.

"Oh." Hayato was silent for a moment, "Maybe we could find a way to contact him even afterwards. Or he could."

"I don't know, Hayato. I'm not sure."

"What? We've been taken away by the light after the 'end' of our 'adventures' a lot of times. And it's true that we were moved through space, and sometimes through _time_ , but what makes you think that this time would be different?"

"It's just a-!"

The light, horribly familiar to the two of them, swept them up, leaving Kurtis to stare in shock at the empty space that was just occupied by Tsuna and Hayato.

.

Tsuna and Hayato both groaned after the light deposited them, then immediate snapped their heads up in shock; their voices were-!

"Oh my god!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking at the way too young Hayato in front of him, then looking down at himself, "Hayato! We're _kids!_ "

"I can see that!"

"Who are you?"

The two froze and turned towards the speaker to see a dark-haired woman staring at them in shock.

"You," Tsuna started, "Can see us?"

"Of course I can. Why would I not be able to see you?"

Tsuna and Hayato looked at each other. _This was new._

"Who are you? And where is my daughter, Lara?"

 _Uh-oh._

.

End chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Anniversary, Part 1

_**Important Author Note**_ _: Unless it is specified who says which part, the dialogue typically alternates between Tsuna and Hayato._

 **WARNINGS: OOC, Language (there is a lot of cursing), Violence, Indiscriminate Killing (Tomb Raider Typical Killing- applies to humans, animals, and mythical creatures), Dialogue Heavy, Set In The Tomb Raider Games 'Verses, So May Not Make A Whole Lot Of Sense If You Don't Know TR (unless you, like me, don't mind that), Uses Dialogue From The Game, Collection of Snippets/Drabbles/Scenes Featuring Tsuna's And Hayato's Adventures In The TR Games, Beware Of Unexpected Mood Whiplashes, Ship Teasing, Slight BoyxBoy (why do I even warn about this anymore?), Platonic 5927 (To The EXTREEEEEEEME!), Snark, Badass Tsuna And Hayato, Badasses In Dresses, Perverted Swords, Cute Hammers, And As Always: Shameless Self-Indulgence/Ridiculousness.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TR or KHR.

.

 _Legend 'verse: Nepal_

.

Tsuna looked out the plane's window to observe the storm raging outside, "I don't like this weather."

"What now, Tsuna?"

"Is there something wrong, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at a concerned Amelia Croft, ignoring Hayato, "I was reminded of that time we were in a plane crash, when we were around twenty."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, Hayato, that."

"Should I worry?"

Tsuna paused, carefully observing Amelia, "Yes." He grabbed her hand in his tiny one.

Amelia pulled him and Hayato to her side, surprising both, "I'll take care of you two. Don't _you_ worry."

Hayato opened his mouth to interject about how they can take care of themselves _and_ Amelia, she didn't have to worry, and she should ignore Tsuna with his worrying words, but Amelia beat him to the punch, "I _know_ that you're not little kids, but… let me do it, please?"

At the look in Amelia's eyes, Hayato relented.

Tsuna decided to change the topic, "What do you think Richard is doing right now?"

"Probably immersed in his research again."

"I hope he doesn't forget to eat." Amelia fondly chuckled.

Then the plane violently shook, causing Hayato to topple to the floor.

"Henry, what happened?"

"Lady Croft! Please stay seated!"

Tsuna looked outside one of the windows and winced at the sight of the wing burning outside.

"Tsuna! Hayato!" Amelia grabbed Hayato and secured him into a seat. Tsuna followed her lead and sat on seat on his own, letting her secure the belt. Amelia had just secured herself into a seat when lightning hit the plane head on and it tilted down dangerously, dropping through the air.

.

"What is this place?" Tsuna looked around the room.

"Well, damn." Hayato shared a look with Tsuna, "We're finding archeological places to scour on _accident_ now?"

"Hush, Hayato."

Tsuna was about to turn around when one of the column-like rocks shook, its rocks separating from it at the top without dropping to the ground, exposing another rock inside that glowed with a green aura that emitted light, before they returned to their place, appearing as if they hadn't moved at all.

"What was that?" Hayato felt a weird feeling nudge at him, as if something was attempting to 'encroach' on his 'territory' without permission. His eyes landed on the dais in the middle where a sword was sheathed inside. "Tsuna?"

"Do you feel that?"

"Tsuna! Hayato! Have you found anything for the fire?" Amelia asked as she came up from behind them.

"No." Tsuna was frowning at the room, "We should leave this place."

The sword moved, sinking deeper into the dais and turning like a door knob. The place started to shake, and a stone circle that was on the ground rose, glowing like a portal.

"There is something inside?" Hayato clutched at Amelia's skirt.

"I think so?" Tsuna pushed at his flames, managing to coax out only enough flames to cover his hands as his body still wasn't used to the amount Tsuna was in the habit of summoning.

"It's saying something." Amelia inched forward towards the sword.

"What? Who are you? What about Hayato?" She motioned for Hayato to keep away, "You stay away from him, he didn't do anything!"

Amelia looked at the sword as a sound echoed from the portal.

"Amelia…?" Tsuna inched towards her; she raised a hand to stop him.

Whatever she heard echo from the portal at that moment terrified her, as she cried out, "Oh god, no!" She pulled out the sword.

"AMELIA!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and after it disappeared, Amelia was nowhere in sight.

"Amelia?"

"AMELIA!"

.

.

.

 _Anniversary_

.

"Sounds like fun. But I'm here to make an introduction. Lara Croft, meet Jacqueline Natla, from Natla Technologies."

Tsuna and Hayato looked curiously at the blond woman on screen.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mr. Croft." Tsuna and Hayato stiffened, she could see them?

.

"That was unexpected, though."

"What brought it on, Natla being able to see us?"

"Besides, the way she approached us was different this time."

"True. In the last world, Lara Croft's motivation for adventuring was different. This time around?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, since Natla approached us again, and now we're heading off to Peru in search for Qualopec's tomb, again, you think this will be a repeat of last time?"

"I don't know. Lara's background this time around is different, so there may be differences."

"Never mind the fact that Natla knew about Richard. You think they were connected?"

"Possibly."

.

"You know, Hayato, while I think that this jump you did with guns drawn to shoot the wolves is cool, I still think the one you did before, with cutting the rope with the knife in your boot, dramatically discarding your cloak as you drop down while shooting the wolves, was _way_ cooler."

"Thanks."

.

"I don't remember there being a mechanism to stop the arrows last time."

"New world, different details."

.

"The caves felt bigger, last time."

"Tsuna- new world, different details."

.

"Talk about different details, fuck, I don't remember any bridges breaking from underneath us!"

"It was a shock."

.

"It's strange."

"What's strange?"

"I haven't heard you snark about improbable places to find medipacks in, in _ages_."

"You complained about it when I used to do it and now after I finally stopped, you miss it?!"

"Well, it was nice background noise."

"Ass! If you missed it that much, I'll gladly pick up the habit again!"

"No! Wait!"

.

They walked cautiously across the second bridge, and when they reached the other side without it breaking they sighed in relief.

.

Tsuna walked towards the edge and peered down, "Wasn't there a bear at the bottom last time?"

"Yeah. Remember how loud you screamed when you accidentally fell down and the bear surprised you?"

"You… shut. Up."

"Oooh, scary. What are you going to do?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Hayato, drew his guns and back-flipped down the pit. There were growls and gunshots, and then the sound of a heavy body dropping to the ground.

"Tsuna, you vicious, vicious bastard! What did that poor thing ever do to you?!"

.

"Did a bear just come barreling right at us?" Hayato kept his guns out.

"Yeah. I think I handled the pack of wolves last time well enough, I wouldn't have minded a repeat. But a surprise bear?"

"'Well enough'?" Hayato scoffed, "Need I remind you of how you climbed up the nearest wall to escape them?"

"Hayato!"

"But I was impressed by that. There were no foot or handholds, how did you do it?"

"…"

"Alright! I get it! I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

.

"I spy with my little eye a medipack where it shouldn't be."

"Tsuna, _please_."

.

"Hey look, we got the wolf pack you asked for, are you happy?"

"Not very, no."

.

"Wow, look! _Shotgun ammo!_ "

" _Tsuna!_ "

.

"No swinging blades, or trap doors that lead to water pools this time around?"

"I kinda liked that trap door leading to a water pool."

"That could have been a trap door leading to a Certain Death! You have weird tastes, Hayato."

.

Tsuna looked at the waterfall in front of him, "T-rex?"

"T-rex."

.

"I don't remember the part with the T-rex taking that long to reach."

"New world-"

"Different details, I know."

Hayato gave Tsuna a half-hearted glare at the interruption, "But you're right about not taking long to reach the T-rex. Actually, I distinctly remember accidentally stumbling across the place during our initial exploration of the place."

"Kind of hard to forget shooting at the huge T-rex from the narrow holes we stuffed ourselves in to avoid that thing's swords-for-teeth."

"You got that right. But it kinda ruined the initial terror of being confronted with a huge, carnivorous creature gunning to eat you."

"In the end, that is. You can't possibly tell me that your 'initial terror' wore off that quickly into the confrontation! You were still shaking like a fucking leaf even after the T-rex dropped dead!"

"… not gonna deny that…"

.

"Oh, wow. A perfectly functioning shotgun! What's next? A revolver?"

"Tsuna…"

"Hush, Hayato. Don't forget to thank Mother Nature."

"…"

.

"This place looks like it might be the dreaded T-rex' place."

"Well then, I guess it's time to brace ourselves then."

.

"There are definitely more baby T-rexes this time around."

"'Baby T-rexes'? There is nothing 'baby' about those monsters!"

"You'd be surprised about how fucking terrifying babies can be!"

"Are you talking about that hitman baby with the curly sideburns again?"

"Out of all the terror inducing titles, like 'the World's Greatest Hitman', that I mentioned to you, you only call him by 'hitman baby with curly sideburns'?!"

.

"Hayato." Tsuna gulped as he raised his guns.

"Yes, Tsuna?" A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Hayato's face.

"Remember what you said about the 'initial terror of being confronted with a huge carnivorous creatures gunning after you' being ruined?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think it was, ruined I mean."

"I fucking agree."

"Good. Now, _how the fuck do we take down this giant T-rex Hayato there are no places to hide from this monster oh_ _ **mygod**_ _-!_ "

"Keep calm?"

" _I can't keep calm!_ "

"Someone was generous enough to offer us huge, spiked, rocks in this place. Let's use them."

"Okay."

"And Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't burst into flames."

"I'll try."

.

Tsuna reloaded his guns and re-aimed at the T-rex which was turning towards Tsuna; Hayato was on the other side and staring at Tsuna with worry.

Tsuna was caught in between the T-rex and the building behind him. Tsuna's arms shook before he strengthened his resolve and raised his guns higher, aim unwavering.

The T-rex charged at him.

Tsuna ducked to the side, took aim and-

His bullet hit the T-rex' eye, causing it to blindly stumble and ram head-first into the building that was formerly behind Tsuna.

As a part of the building toppled on top of the T-rex, killing it in the process, Tsuna sagged in relief. Only to jump when Hayato slapped him on the back, "You did a really good job, Tsuna!"

"O-oh?" Tsuna put a hand on his furiously beating heart, "I can't believe I did it."

Hayato _laughed_.

"Stop!" Tsuna hissed, "You may attract more to us with such a loud sound!"

"Okay, okay." Hayato stopped laughing but he kept smiling fondly and proudly.

Tsuna blushed.

.

"Wow, what a mess. Why couldn't the hall be intact like the last time?"

.

"The floor, or what was left of it, didn't really need to be ruined more."

.

"Now, where could the lever for the third gate be?"

"You think it's up?"

"Let's climb up and see."

.

"Well… it's not like we need the floor anyway. We can always jump, right?"

.

"Let's be careful here. Another rock may drop on top of us."

.

"There wasn't any, thank god."

.

"Does the guy think that we can't sense him shadowing us?" Tsuna whispered.

"He thinks he's smart, but he isn't. He can't see us, it's obvious."

.

Tsuna's hand twitched as he looked at the piece of Scion on the pedestal in front of him; he remembered what happened last time he and Hayato just casually plucked the artifact off the pedestal, so he needed Hayato to be ready to bolt right next to him in case the temple fell down on top of their heads again.

"Hayato…"

"Yes?"

Tsuna looked up to see Hayato heading towards the throne that held who must have been Qualopec, and had two strange creatures standing guard next to it. Tsuna twitched at the sight of the creatures as they looked like badly mummified animals standing upright with no skin covering their muscles.

"What are you doing?"

"We haven't paid much attention to this side of the temple last time. So I'm curious…" Hayato silently read what was written on the wall, "It mentions that Qualopec was a ruler of Atlantis. It also says that there are three pieces of the scion. And mentions the triumvirate."

"Huh."

Hayato inched closer to Qualopec.

"Hayato…" Tsuna raised his gun, "I don't think you should get too close."

The creature on Qualopec's left moved and launched towards Hayato who jumped back, creating a distance between them; near the Scion piece, Tsuna reacted and shot the creature which then dropped to the floor. He took out his other gun and trained it on the other guard.

Hayato backed up towards the Scion piece, his own guns out.

"Hayato, let's just leave."

"Okay."

A moment after Hayato picked up the Scion piece, the place shook. He immediately headed towards the exit with Tsuna, not even sparing a glance back.

.

"Kicking Larson, the same way, in the same place, in front of the same waterfall. Twice." Hayato clapped, "Good job, Tsuna. And consider me impressed. I thought you were going to just shoot him and be done with it."

"Should we head to Greece already?"

"I don't know. I feel like ruining a lift and wrecking Natla's office again."

.

"Not much wrecking this time around, such a shame."

.

"Hey! There are _lions_ here." Tsuna's eyes sparkled.

"Tsuna _no_."

"Tsuna _yes_!"

.

"You think Pierre would confront us?"

"I should think," Hayato started carefully while eyeing the two lions flanking Tsuna, "That anyone with a self-preservation instinct would steer clear of a lion tamer in the company of two lions."

Tsuna beamed and put an arm around each lion, the two lions moved closer to him and rubbed against his sides, letting out satisfied rumbles.

.

There was neither hide nor hair of Pierre.

.

"Look! Two more lions!"

Hayato put his face in his hand.

.

Tsuna looked over the edge, then back at his lions, "My babies, you think you can jump and climb down?"

Hayato just stared around him, ignoring the deep conversation between Tsuna and his 'babies'.

.

Hayato finished pulling the four levers to open the four doors that led to the rooms where the keys they needed would be, just as Tsuna finished safely escorting his 'babies' down to the ground.

(Hayato didn't _want_ to know.)

"Oi, Tsuna! You better start pulling your weight!"

"Alright! I get it! I'll go get the keys!" Tsuna then turned to his 'babies', "Wait for me here, darlings~ Mama just has to go get the keys so that we can go forward~"

.

"Hey, Hayato~ Got you Poseidon's key! But wow, did you have to do all that? The whole raft pulling, water level adjustment and climbing?"

"Ah, the lever…" Hayato paused as he watched Tsuna go cuddle with his babies.

(How could Hayato mention that he merely swam and only had to pull a lever to open a door behind which the key just lay on the ground? And that there was nothing overly complicated about it?)

"Alright~ Imma go get the next one~"

Tsuna was overly chirpy today, wasn't he? Hayato looked contemplatively at the lions staring at their departing 'mama'.

.

"Here, Damocles' key."

"How did you do with the swords?"

Tsuna shuddered, "Fucking terrifying. The smallest one is about as tall and as heavy as I am. If not heavier. There was a group clustered above the key and fell just after I took it. Never mind the spikes on the ground."

Wut?

Hayato did not expect the way to the keys (or out of the room) to be a lot more dangerous and/or complex.

"Maybe I should go get the last two keys."

"Nonsense! You opened the doors, I get the keys."

Hayato hesitated, should he really let Tsuna go?

"Tsuna-"

" **I insist.** "

"O-okay."

.

"Hephaestus' key."

"How… was it?"

"Could have been better, but much better than Damocles' to be honest."

That… did not tell Hayato anything.

.

"And now the final key."

Did Hayato want to ask about what happened in Atlas' room?

"Now, my babies~ Let's go~ The Coliseum awaits! Who knows, maybe we'll find you some more siblings?" Tsuna then fucking skipped away.

Hayato dragged his feet after him.

.

End chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Anniversary, Part 2

_**Important Author Note**_ _: Unless it is specified who says which part, the dialogue typically alternates between Tsuna and Hayato._

 **WARNINGS: OOC, Language (there is a lot of cursing), Violence, Indiscriminate Killing (Tomb Raider Typical Killing- applies to humans, animals, and mythical creatures), Dialogue Heavy, Set In The Tomb Raider Games 'Verses, So May Not Make A Whole Lot Of Sense If You Don't Know TR (unless you, like me, don't mind that), Uses Dialogue From The Game, Collection of Snippets/Drabbles/Scenes Featuring Tsuna's And Hayato's Adventures In The TR Games, Beware Of Unexpected Mood Whiplashes, Ship Teasing, Slight BoyxBoy (why do I even warn about this anymore?), Platonic 5927 (To The EXTREEEEEEEME!), Snark, Badass Tsuna And Hayato, Badasses In Dresses, Perverted Swords, Cute Hammers, And As Always: Shameless Self-Indulgence/Ridiculousness.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TR or KHR.

.

"C'mon Tsuna." Hayato shook Tsuna's shoulder; Tsuna shoved him away and curled up deeper into his Corner of Woe, his lions curling up next to him, all with the same sad expression.

Off to the side was the only way forward: a deep tunnel going down- full of water. As much as the lions were surprisingly amazing acrobats, they weren't divers.

.

Tsuna stomped on the rat with extreme prejudice and used an unnecessary amount of bullets to shoot down the bats, all the while wearing a scowl worthy of Hayato as he was back in his teen years.

Usually, Hayato would give a snarky comment about unnecessary violence, but Tsuna wasn't in the mood for playful banter. Tsuna rarely got into such a mood. Even that time when Hayato told him about what Kurtis did in the Louvre didn't rile him up so much.

Hayato sighed; all he had to do was wait and hope Tsuna finished venting his frustration soon.

.

(Getting Tsuna hyped up by way of his 'babies' was a double edged sword, just as easily and quickly it could raise Tsuna to the heights of exuberance and happiness, it could drag him to the pits of despair and wrath.)

.

When the door opened, it allowed two gorillas and two lions into the arena. Hayato winced, was it a good idea to let Tsuna come into contact with lions again so soon?

.

Tsuna patted the lions on their heads as he smiled at them, "You did a good job. Now, go. Do whatever you want."

'Whatever you want' apparently translated into 'following Tsuna around'.

Tsuna sighed, "I'm afraid you can't always follow me around all the time."

"Hayato."

Hayato jumped, "Yeah?"

"You don't have to walk on eggshells around me."

"…" Hayato walked up to Tsuna and grabbed him, ruffling his hair. And then Hayato walked off, "Let's go."

"Hey! Haya _to!_ "

.

"Spears?"

"Better than the blood-stained spikes of last time."

.

"The fire trap last time wasn't this terrifying."

"Eh. Let's go."

.

"I prefer Midas' Palace this time around."

"Yeah. It's _much_ smaller. Not to mention easier to navigate."

"God, I can't even remember how many times we got lost last time around."

"Or how long we spent lost. It's a wonder we caught up with Pierre."

"He may have been just as lost."

"Of that, I am absolutely convinced."

.

"You know, last time we confronted Pierre at least five times _all before the Tomb of Tihocan_ , yet we have yet to glimpse him."

"Maybe he was sufficiently scared away by your babies?"

.

"Ah, it's simpler here as well. Remember all the jumping and climbing and swimming that we had to do last time?"

" _UGH_."

"Not to mention there are less gorillas as well."

" _ **UGH.**_ "

.

Tsuna and Hayato huddled close to the temple's door, their guns raised and trained on the centaur statue to the right of the temple.

Fifteen minutes later, they reluctantly lowered their guns, "It's… _not_ going to come to life and attack us?"

.

"Pierre is not here?"

" _God_ , where _is_ that guy?! I thought I'd get to shoot at him at least twice! But I haven't seen any trace of him!"

.

"Oh, here he is. Sneaking up from behind us."

.

They stared at the two centaurs which apparently came to life _after_ Pierre left with the Scion piece.

Pierre stared at the centaurs that bore down on him.

"Let him die. I honestly preferred the Pierre of last time."

"Yeah. At least that guy did his job."

Pierre threw the Scion towards Tsuna and Hayato; the centaurs tracked its movement through the air. Hayato caught it.

"Bonne chance~" Pierre attempted to back away, but the centaurs whipped their heads back to stare at him.

The centaurs literally trampled him with their hooves.

After they were done with him, they turned back towards Tsuna and Hayato.

.

"What's that glow?! They didn't emit it the last time around!"

"I don't know! But I get the feeling that we should- _stand down!_ "

.

Tsuna kicked up the shield just in time to catch light and reflect it back at one of centaurs.

"It fucking petrified it! Fuck!"

.

"There! Done!"

Hayato looked at a piece of petrified centaur and made a face.

"But damn, what a way to go." Tsuna made a face over Pierre's corpse, "If I never see the corpse of someone trampled again, it would be too soon."

.

"Off to Egypt, then."

"AGAIN."

.

"Hello, Egypt. It's been ages."

"How many years?"

"Around fifteen."

"I still think it's too soon."

"C'mon, Hayato. It's _Egypt_ , a classic."

.

"I don't remember there being such weight sensitive parts that would drop down or retract when someone is on it."

"We'll have to be quick then."

.

"Boy am I glad that those mummified creatures don't explode."

.

"Those traps weren't there the last time around."

"Well, crushing boulders and rotating blades. C'mon, Tsuna. It's a classic."

"Stop throwing my words back at me."

"Nuh-uh."

.

The two looked at the four sets of rotating blades. Each two sets rotated in the same direction which made two sets rotate towards the other end of the hallway while the other two made their way towards Tsuna's and Hayato's direction. Two sets were on a lower level than the other two.

"How are we going to go past this?" Tsuna observed the blades, thinking of ways to bypass them.

"How about I give you a boost to jump across. Then I'll wait until there is a gap between the blades, jump over the ones at the bottom and then duck under the oncoming ones at the top."

"O-kay?"

Hayato positioned himself in front of the blades as Tsuna ran towards him, and pushed Tsuna forward into a leap across.

"Alright. Here I come."

Tsuna stared in awe as Hayato jumped over the blades at the bottom, landing in a roll, and springing into a forward flip to cover the rest of the distance.

Hayato landed safely next to Tsuna.

"Wow…" Tsuna breathed out.

Hayato puffed out his chest in pride.

.

"This place is new."

"Yeah. Should we jump down?"

"Yes."

With that, the two dived into the pool down below.

.

"No Larson here, huh?" Tsuna wondered as he holstered his guns after the last mutated creature dropped to the ground.

.

Tsuna hesitated in combining the Scion pieces.

"Tsuna?" Hayato looked at him, worried.

"I… just got a strange feeling from the Scion. It reminds me of the chamber where Amelia disappeared."

Hayato put his hands on the Scion, "Should we continue?"

"Y-yeah. I think so? It doesn't feel hostile or threatening."

"If you say so." Hayato looked skeptical.

The moment the three pieces of the Scion were combined, Tsuna's flames exploded alongside with the blinding light being emitted from the Scion.

"Tsuna!"

.

When the vision began, Tsuna slumped over Hayato.

"Tsuna!"

Hayato gave Tsuna a once-over, noticing his unfocused eyes. Hayato framed Tsuna's face with his hands and reached inside of Tsuna's core with his own flames, blue and yellow; he felt around, engulfing Tsuna's core with the flames, searching for any disarray, and smoothing it over. Through his search, he passed over his own bond with Tsuna, thick and strong; Kurtis' bond, old and frayed and weak but still there; and finally a bond that wasn't there before.

Wha-?!

Light flashed and the vision slipped away, leaving Hayato clutching a still groggy Tsuna.

Natla plucked the Scion from Tsuna's fingers, right as Hayato refocused on his surroundings. He and Tsuna were grabbed by the same dark-skinned thug from last time.

 _Stupid, stupid Hayato!_ He cursed himself, _how could you forget about Natla's ambush?!_

He didn't bother to check to know that he had been stripped of his guns, along with Tsuna.

"You were the queen of Atlantis," Hayato spoke with a carefully measured tone, he already knew this, but it was better to keep her talking, distract her and her men. Hayato wasn't sure he could pull off the same dive down the cliff to waters below with Tsuna in that state.

"Once."

"And the Scion holds its history."

"It holds far more than that. All the knowledge of the ancients, things none of you could even comprehend, Mr. Croft- just _look_ at the other Mr. Croft."

Hayato slowly breathed out, _was the bond between Tsuna and the_ _ **Scion?!**_ _Was it even possible to create a bond with an artifact?_

"What is the Seventh Age?"

A way out, a way _out! Where?!_

"How far are you willing to go to find out, Mr. Croft?"

There was only one way, by using his flames, but that would be showing his abilities _in front of Natla_. Was it worth it?

"Not far enough I'm afraid. Kill them quickly! We have work to do." Natla walked away from them towards the car.

The youngest of the men hired by Natla aimed his gun at Tsuna and Hayato, the one holding onto them pulled out a knife.

Hayato clutched Tsuna closely, Tsuna tiredly clutched back. _It was wholly worth it- and more._

Hayato's flames pulsed around, green and electric, forming a shield around him and Tsuna, and then his red flames pushed out of it, creating an extra layer, a _very_ harmful extra layer.

"Kuh!"

Hayato took advantage of the distraction the flames provided and ran towards the edge with Tsuna doing his best to keep up, the green and red flame shield still at around the two of them.

The extra warmth flowing to Hayato from Tsuna's skin was reassuring; they _could_ jump off the cliff and Tsuna's flames would slow their descent. As much as Tsuna appeared to be physically exhausted, his flames weren't.

.

"C'mon, Tsuna, you think we can give chase?"

"Y-yeah." Tsuna greedily gulped in air, "We're not letting Natla and her men get away. Besides, we should get them back."

"'Get them back'?"

"Them, the Scion."

"An artifact that is basically a library of ancient knowledge beyond human comprehension uses they/them pronouns. Sure, why not?"

.

After Hayato made sure that Natla and her group left the yacht, he helped Tsuna to climb up to the deck.

"You feeling better now?"

"Yeah." Tsuna breathed deeply, "Much better."

"What happened back there?"

"I accidentally created a _bond_ with the Scion. They're such a _vast_ library of knowledge, nearly melted my brain with a basic information dump."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Tsuna stretched and stood up, "C'mon, we don't want them to get too far ahead of us."

Hayato gave Tsuna a searching look and carefully nodded.

"But if you faint again…"

Tsuna pouted, "I didn't faint!"

Hayato smiled, "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"Hmph!"

.

"Sorry, darlin'. This is the end of the line."

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched, he was not in the mood for this.

Next to him, Hayato sighed, "Look, I'm feeling a bit generous so I'll warn you: stand out of the way." He paused momentarily, then added, "And give us that fuse while you're at it."

"No can do."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and glowed orange; he raised his gun, "I don't think you'd like to know how many times I shot you in my entire life."

There was a brief moment of silence, and something _shifted_.

"Wha…" Larson faltered, "You are not…"

"Lara Croft?" Hayato viciously smiled, "No, we aren't."

"I was wondering when one of you would question why Natla keeps referring to us as 'Mr. and Mr. Croft'."

"Now," Hayato interjected, "Like I said before, just hand us the fuse and move aside. You're just unfortunately caught up in this. Would Tsuna shoot you? He would. Will he? Maybe. The alternative is death by fire, also at Tsuna's hands. Which do you prefer?"

At Larson's silence, Hayato continued, "This has nothing to do with you anymore. It's personal business for _us_." Ancient knowledge meant possible lead on the chamber where Amelia disappeared, which meant a lead on what happened to her.

"Then, what's it got to do with _you_? The Scion belongs to Natla-"

" _No, they don't._ " Tsuna interrupted, " _They belong with me, with_ _ **us.**_ "

Hayato whistled lowly, "Now, Larson, you pissed Tsuna off. Would you like to die, or would you like to horribly die?"

.

"The Pyramid is better this time around."

"Certainly. The one before was a horrible haze of white and red. Eugh."

.

"You know, it's slightly amusing to see two doppelgangers this time around instead of one like last time."

.

"There they are." Tsuna let out a self-satisfied smile at the sight of the Scion. The Scion sparked and glowed while Tsuna's eyes glowed orange.

"You've reached the top, Mr. and Mr. Croft. There is no way to go but down."

"Right back at you." Hayato smiled blandly at Natla.

.

"It takes three to rule. Tihocan and Qualopec were too weak to destroy what stands in the way of the Seventh Age. But you two have the strength to claim this seat beside me." She trailed her long nailed-fingers on the back of the throne sitting in front of the Scion, "Immortality has its price; what are a few lives to sacrifice for your dreams?"

Tsuna scoffed, "We have no interest whatsoever with whatever it is you're preaching. Our dreams? You do not know what it is that we seek." Tsuna raised his hand, flames started to wreath it; at the same time, the Scion started to glow and Hayato positioned himself right behind Tsuna, his arm wrapping around Tsuna's waist, "Similarly, you do not even know who we are, what we can do, do you?"

The Scion shook and launched forward towards Tsuna's hand. Natla screamed in rage and launched herself after the Scion, and Hayato jumped back off the edge with Tsuna in his arms.

Natla connected with them and attempted to wrestle the Scion from Tsuna's grasp. Tsuna's flames flared and burned Natla, she momentarily let go as she let out a cry of pain; the flames burning her torso then turned into _ice_ , weighing her down and causing her to go all the way down to the lava pit at the bottom, all the while shrieking in pain, rage and disbelief.

In the meantime, Hayato had launched his grapple hook and caught it on the edge of the platform underneath. The two of them dangled in the air for a moment before they started their climb towards the edge of the platform.

Once they made their way up, they looked at the ceiling where a pulsing meat sack was.

Tsuna put the Scion in his backpack and took out his guns in tandem with Hayato. Just in time for the sack to burst, and a huge mutated creature to drop down from it.

Tsuna looked contemplative, "I think that I prefer this one's appearance."

"Yeah. It looks less like a crawling ribcage."

"Let's just hope this one doesn't take as long as the last one."

"Don't remind me."

.

"Look! This one rushes forward!"

"We can make it go over the edge!"

.

"YEAH!"

.

"Thousands of years I've waited for this moment!" Natla snarled at Tsuna and Hayato, who stared at her new appearance in shock; her skin looked as if it was made of scales, reddish brown and with protrusions at her shoulders, elbows, hips and shins; pale lines spread across her skin which was marred with a distinct burn mark (caused by Tsuna's flames) that spread from her stomach towards her right cheek and covering her right breast, shoulder and side of the neck on its way; her head was the same as her skin, with horns across her forehead and going up; the top of her head was literally flaming; even her wings were different.

Her glowing eyes glared, "Do you realize what you've done?!"

"Do you think we care?" Hayato shrugged, his guns were out and pointed at Natla, "We have the Scion in our possession, they're _ours_ now. We don't care for much else."

"We could kill you, right here, right now." Tsuna growled as his flames burst forth, "You attempted to take and use what's mine; I will not stand by idly and let you go without payback."

"Besides, "Hayato added, "None of us here has the higher moral ground. We're all fighting for selfish reasons."

Natla snarled and launched at Tsuna.

.

The two climbed into the yacht still outside the island as the island rumbled and shook.

Tsuna reached into his backpack and took out the Scion; he and Hayato stared at them. Then the two looked at each other and smiled. _This_ had _so_ much potential.

.

End chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: Legend, Part 1

_**Important Author Note**_ _: Unless it is specified who says which part, the dialogue typically alternates between Tsuna and Hayato._

 **WARNINGS: OOC, Language (there is a lot of cursing), Violence, Indiscriminate Killing (Tomb Raider Typical Killing- applies to humans, animals, and mythical creatures), Dialogue Heavy, Set In The Tomb Raider Games 'Verses, So May Not Make A Whole Lot Of Sense If You Don't Know TR (unless you, like me, don't mind that), Uses Dialogue From The Game, Collection of Snippets/Drabbles/Scenes Featuring Tsuna's And Hayato's Adventures In The TR Games, Beware Of Unexpected Mood Whiplashes, Ship Teasing, Slight BoyxBoy (why do I even warn about this anymore?), Platonic 5927 (To The EXTREEEEEEEME!), Snark, Badass Tsuna And Hayato, Badasses In Dresses, Perverted Swords, Cute Hammers, And As Always: Shameless Self-Indulgence/Ridiculousness.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TR or KHR.

.

 _Legend_

.

"You know, I think you both forgot your climbing gear on purpose."

Tsuna giggled, "What would give you that idea?"

Hayato gasped, mock-offended, "I can't believe you're grouping me with _that_."

Tsuna sniffed, "You wish you could get you a piece of _this_." Tsuna leaned back, hanging onto a ledge on the side of the mountain with only one hand, completely ignoring the straight, very dangerous drop down, and gestured to his own body.

Hayato groaned and put his forehead on the ledge; and then he pulled away to mock-gag.

.

Hayato climbed the ledge, "Alister, meet Tiwanaku. She's a lovely pre-Incan civilization, currently in ruins."

"Delighted."

Hayato looked around, then back at Tsuna who was still dangling from the ledge, "Are you going to dangle forever?"

Tsuna huffed, "Glad I have your attention." Tsuna pulled himself up the ledge, rising into a handstand, continuing into a slow, deliberate flip forward, and steadily landing in a standing position.

"Show off."

Tsuna preened.

.

"That… was too close."

Tsuna and Hayato watched the rock slide past them, "It's fine, Zip. We had worse close calls."

"Yeah, like that one with a giant T-rex."

Hayato and Tsuna shuddered in unison.

.

"Is that a skull of a monkey or a person? Spooky."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well, _I_ don't want to know."

.

"Looks like you'll be going forward."

"Yes. But _how?_ "

"With patience and persistence." Hayato looked pointedly in Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna huffed, "Alright, I get it! No literal punching through the walls and doors in ancient ruins."

"Glad we got that cleared up."

.

"Man, this place is weird _and_ complicated."

Tsuna shook his head, "You weren't there for St. Francis Folly."

"Or the Coliseum."

"Or Midas' Palace."

"Remember the Cistern?"

"And Khamoon's Obelisk?"

"You two, I get it, stop referencing your old adventures."

"But it's fun~"

.

"You two in one piece?"

"And still breathing."

"Technically, we're two pieces."

"Sure didn't look like it."

"Why, Zip, Tsuna and I have been working together for _years_. Synchronized dodging and acrobatics is just the tip of the ice-berg."

.

"The dais looks exactly like the one from the chamber all those years ago."

"Yes." Hayato narrowed his eyes, "Now, who are those people?"

Tsuna smiled, his eyes cold, "How about we go and see for ourselves?"

That was when one of the mercenaries on the other side of the bridge noticed them and shot at them. The bullets sailed harmlessly in the space between Tsuna and Hayato.

"Hold your fire!" Ordered a man from next to the mercenary, "Lara Croft!" The man waved at them.

Hayato raised an eyebrow while Tsuna narrowed his eyes on the blonde who started to walk away from the man and headed to the helicopter off to the side.

"I've been hoping I get to meet you." The man then turned towards the mercenaries, "At ease. We're just gonna talk." The man then walked across the bridge; Hayato walked forward to meet him halfway in the middle of the bridge, Tsuna right behind him.

"I'm listening," Hayato said as he and the man stopped at a distance from each other. Tsuna stopped as well, his eyes still trained on the helicopter.

"Have you found a piece of this?" The man took out a piece of black metal with engravings on it. The piece was _very_ familiar.

Hayato let out a controlled breath. That piece greatly resembled a part of the sword sheathed in the stone dais where Amelia disappeared.

"Is this what led you here?"

"Where did you find that?"

"It doesn't matter." It _did_ matter, Hayato's grip on his guns tightened, "What's important is what it does. Do you know?"

"What I know is my business!"

"So, you don't then. That means you don't have the piece." The man turned back and then towards them, "Amanda said that you were sloppy. You should have paid more attention in Paraiso!" He said as he turned around again.

"Amanda?" Hayato turned to Tsuna, whose eyes were narrowed at the helicopter near the dais, "Amanda's dead. What the hell do you know about Paraiso?"

.

"We're going to Paraiso?" Hayato carefully observed Tsuna.

"Yes."

"Do you think Amanda Evert may not have died down there?"

Tsuna nodded, "Which begs the question of why she hid away if she survived. Why didn't she approach us? Or contact us?"

"She wouldn't if she thought that we left her to die."

"We did? We did, didn't we?"

"Tsuna, _you_ were hurt. I couldn't save both you and her at the same time. Especially with the place filling up with water. Between you and her, you know which of you I'll always choose." Hayato stared intently at Tsuna.

Tsuna stared back, "Well, yeah. I know. I'd do the same."

Hayato patted Tsuna on the back, "Alright. Let's head to Peru."

.

"There is only one bike."Tsuna headed towards the bike.

"Heyhey _hey_! How about _I_ drive and you watch out for any mercenaries?"

"But you're a slow driver, Hayato."

"Humor me."

"… … … … _fine!_ "

.

Hayato stared down at the ground where the hole they descended through in the dig all those years ago was boarded up; a quick look at Tsuna showed him in a similar state: remembering the creature down below- covered in black smoke, with glowing eyes and sharp claws.

"Tsuna-"

"No attempting to force a bond with strange mystical creatures. I get it, Hayato."

Anaya looked between the two worriedly.

.

Hayato stared at the shoe in Tsuna's hands, "Oh."

"It's been unlaced."

"She… survived."

"Now we know that without a shadow of doubt."

The two shared a look, "We should go look for her."

"After we're done here."

"Right."

.

"The tip was broken off."

"Hey! That-!"

"Yeah!"

"We've seen this before!"

"In Japan!"

The two shared a look and grinned, "Time to visit your country of origin, Tsuna."

"Heh. A classic meeting with the Yakuza. Eh, Hayato? Wouldn't that be funny."

"Hush, you."

And then the call from Anaya came.

.

"He wants to meet us at Nishimura's?" Tsuna's eyes sparkled.

"…" Hayato observed Tsuna's excitement, "You _like_ Nishimura."

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at Hayato, while Anaya side-eyed Tsuna with an amused look, "Well, he's a nice guy."

"'A nice guy' huh?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes at Hayato and returned his attention to Zip, ignoring the snort and muffled laughter coming from the other end of the line, "Takamoto doesn't know that we're friends?"

"Nope. All he knows is that Nishimura's hosting a corporate party tomorrow night and you'll meet him there."

"Fu~" Tsuna smirked, "Better and _better_."

Hayato sighed fondly, "Great. Now he's got ideas."

Tsuna merely turned his smirk in Hayato's direction.

"We'll be heading there straight away."

"I need to find something to wear first!"

"Of course, Tsuna."

Hayato and Anaya shared a look and burst into silent laughter.

.

"What happened last time you and Takamoto got together?"

Tsuna made a face, "Do you have to phrase it that way?"

Hayato ignored him, "He was trying to pass off forged relics from the Asuka period, and conventional reason doesn't work with Yakuza." Hayato smirked and looked at Tsuna who smirked back at him and fluttered his eyelashes as he adjusted the low neckline of his little, black dress.

"But you let him go."

"Hey, Hayato, how's my hair?"

"You look fabulous, Tsuna."

Tsuna preened.

"And now we're going to have a useful conversation," Hayato told Zip, "It's turned out quite nicely."

"Now." Tsuna beamed, "Let's go~"

"At ease, Tsuna. One would think you have a crush on Nishimura."

"So what if I do?" Tsuna sent a coy look towards Hayato, completely ignoring the choking and coughing sounds accompanied with muffled chuckles from the communication device.

"Fine. Let's go meet your crush, Tsuna."

.

"Welcome, Tsuna-kun, Hayato-kun. You have been enjoying my little party?"

"We're enjoying it very much, Toru-kun." Tsuna smiled.

Hayato wanted to melt into the ground just to not third-wheel for Tsuna, but he couldn't bring himself to do that because he had to _chaperone_. So he contended himself with letting Tsuna do all the talking.

"When Takamoto arrives, however, it may cause you some inconvenience."

Nishimura walked over to them and put a hand to Tsuna's bare shoulder, looking at him, over at Hayato who merely nodded, then back at Tsuna, "Take care. He is a very dangerous man when his interests differ from yours."

Tsuna's mouth curved into a smirk, his eyes were half-lidded, "You'd be amazed at how persuasive I can be, even with dangerous men."

Hayato skillfully covered a snort.

"I am convinced." Nishimura smiled at Tsuna, "I am dangerous too, you remember."

Tsuna's smirk softened into a smile.

"But please, enjoy the party while you can." Nishimura lightly patted Tsuna's shoulder once before letting it go, "And good luck."

.

After the two exited the office, Tsuna sighed, "He didn't even look at my dress."

"I think it's difficult to _not_ look at your dress."

.

"Action dress rip? You're doing action dress rips now?"

"Yes."

"Like the fanservice wasn't enough already."

"What fanservice?"

"Never mind."

.

Hayato took off his suit jacket, "Maybe I should have worn a dress, too."

"The suit is not good enough for mobility?"

"Yeah. I think a dress with side-slits, maybe something with Chinese design, would have been better."

Tsuna and Nishimura chuckled.

Hayato huffed, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. Now, Tsuna, the roof?"

.

"Look at that bike~"

"I'll-"

" **I'll drive.** "

Hayato nodded frantically, "Okay!"

.

"HOLY SHIT THERE ARE DOGS!"

"YOU JUST KILLED THE THREE YAKUZA WHO JUST CAME AT US WITH A FUCKING GRENADE AND YOU'RE FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE DOGS?!"

Tsuna leaned back slightly and raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Wow. Angry much?"

Hayato threw his arms in the air and stormed off.

"Hey! Wait!"

.

Tsuna and Hayato dodged the green energy ray aimed their way, shot off by Takamoto directly from the sword fragment attached to the top of a staff like a blade of a spear.

Tsuna grinned, summoning his flames and shocking Takamoto, "Now we're talking, eh?"

Hayato used the distraction to climb up a pole to reach the upper area where Takamoto stood, and raised his rifle.

.

Tsuna and Hayato turned towards the direction the sound of the helicopter was coming from.

"Nishimura's got a chopper outside waiting for you."

"Oh, Toru-kun." Tsuna put a hand to his chest, "You're my favorite."

"What am I?" Hayato petulantly crossed his arms over his chest, "Chopped liver?"

"Hush, you. Let me enjoy the sight of my knight in a pristine white suit."

"Yeah. All you're missing is the white dress. But maybe the black dress is more fitting?"

"It's still a little early to be talking marriage."

.

"We can always get into the postcard business."

Tsuna gestured towards the magnificent waterfall in front of them, "So many wonderful views I would love to take a picture for. I agree."

"Look, there."

"Ugh. I see them now."

"Shall we go see what they're up too?"

"Isn't that why we're here in the first place?"

"Now, let's jump."

The two jumped forward, diving into the waters below, in-synch.

"Or," Zip added, "You can get into the Olympics for synchronized diving."

"There is that, too." Tsuna chuckled.

"Tsuna, in the Olympics?" Hayato snorted, "He'll get a kick out of picking extravagant diving techniques."

.

"Only if you can shoot this far."

"Well, I can _fire farther than that._ "

"Tsuna, _down boy._ "

.

"Ah. The classic get the traps functioning again to be able to continue. Heaven forbid that we can easily pass with no traps in the way."

.

Tsuna looked at the four sets of rotating blades, two at the bottom and two at the top. Two sets rotated to the other end of the hallway, while the other two rotated towards the other end.

"Reminds you of anything?"

"Yeah."

" _Egypt,_ " The two said in unison.

.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked, worried about the silence from the other line of the communication.

"I don't know." Hayato furrowed his eyebrows, "But I don't like it."

.

"Let me show you." Rutland used green energy to float up to a platform above him.

Hayato and Tsuna shared a look; the energy looked very similar to the one Takamoto used.

Tsuna then looked at Rutland, "How about _I_ show _you_?"

Tsuna summoned his flames.

"What?"

Hayato shot at Rutland, "Pay attention~ You don't want to get hit by a stray bullet or something similar, do you?"

Rutland looked from Tsuna to Hayato, "You-!"

"He sees~" Tsuna cooed, "Now… back to business."

.

"Well. Off to Kazakhstan."

"I don't think I need to tell you to pack warm?"

"No," Tsuna said, "You don't. But I intend to be cold."

"Can you do that? Be cold, I mean?"

"You'd be surprised."

.

End chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Legend, Part 2

_**Important Author Note**_ _: Unless it is specified who says which part, the dialogue typically alternates between Tsuna and Hayato._

 **WARNINGS: OOC, Language (there is a lot of cursing), Violence, Indiscriminate Killing (Tomb Raider Typical Killing- applies to humans, animals, and mythical creatures), Dialogue Heavy, Set In The Tomb Raider Games 'Verses, So May Not Make A Whole Lot Of Sense If You Don't Know TR (unless you, like me, don't mind that), Uses Dialogue From The Game, Collection of Snippets/Drabbles/Scenes Featuring Tsuna's And Hayato's Adventures In The TR Games, Beware Of Unexpected Mood Whiplashes, Ship Teasing, Slight BoyxBoy (why do I even warn about this anymore?), Platonic 5927 (To The EXTREEEEEEEME!), Snark, Badass Tsuna And Hayato, Badasses In Dresses, Perverted Swords, Cute Hammers, And As Always: Shameless Self-Indulgence/Ridiculousness.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TR or KHR.

.

"Look. Exploring another base in the cold ice, with Russian background, _and_ seeking an artifact of mysterious power."

"Hey, at least it's not the Spear of Destiny. So, the base won't just get wrecked from someone attempting to use it."

Hayato looked at a blandly smiling Tsuna.

"Probably."

.

"Get on, Hayato!"

"Why do _you_ have to be the one driving?!" Despite his complaints, Hayato still rode on the bike behind Tsuna.

.

"Okay, now you're showing off."

"Why, Zip, I need to have my fun _somehow_."

.

"WHOOHOO YEAH!"

"ZIP! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIS RECKLESS DRIVING!"

"You're no fun, Hayato."

.

"Look, there are even exposed electric wires that we should avoid."

"At least they're not dunked in water. Remember the submarine?"

Tsuna scoffed, "How can I not? You asked me if I had a crush on the Admiral, a man I had only met mere hours prior."

.

"Amanda?"

"Dammit Lara-" Tsuna covered a wince, "-I'm busy."

Hayato put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and pushed him back, taking the 'lead' as Lara.

"I see you changed your look." Hayato's expression was neutral, "That was you in Bolivia. With Rutland."

"I've been all over, and I'm going to places you can't conceive of." Hayato honestly doubted that, "You're the one being left behind this time. Sorry."

Was this what it was all about?

Hayato took a deep breath; he had to try- he and Tsuna had gotten so used to being _seen_ by a handful of other people in this world that it _stung_ that their _friend_ of years from before the incident at Paraiso didn't see them. So maybe, maybe, if Hayato made amends, she would finally _see_. Rutland was able to, after all. And it would make Tsuna happy; which mattered more to Hayato than his pride at the moment. So he would apologize.

(It was also his fault that Amanda was left down in the water to die.)

" _I'm sorry, Amanda._ " Hayato ignored how Tsuna clutched his sleeve and tugged at it, attempting to get Hayato to look at him, " _If I'd known you were alive, I swear that I would have done everything I could to save you._ "

"Please." Amanda turned around to face them, "I got over that a long time ago." She… _did?_ "You know what really used to bug me, though? When I got out and saw that you left without even trying to… oh, what is it archeologists do? Oh, right. Dig."

 _Oh, no. Nonono_ _ **no**_ _._ Tsuna was _hurt_. He had to be taken away from the place and given proper attention; unexpected side-effects from failed bonding attempts were _dangerous_. Amanda was their friend, true, but _Tsuna. Always. Came._ _ **First**_ _._

Tsuna tugged with more insistence on Hayato's sleeve.

Hayato merely touched Tsuna's hand.

Amanda didn't get to do that, send that accusation Tsuna's way.

"We'd thought of it as a memorial." Tsuna's voice rang out, desperate and beseeching. Tsuna himself walked forward to reach Amanda.

"Whatever." Amanda turned around and spoke with one of the mercenaries near her, "Don't let her follow me."

The mercenary threw a grenade on the bridge; Hayato launched forward, grabbing Tsuna and tugging him away just in time before the bridge exploded.

 _That_ stung the most.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at a worried Hayato, his eyes conveyed his conflict. Tsuna's expression then softened, "I'm fine. Or at least, I _will_ be fine."

A slightly hysterical laugh burst unexpectedly past Hayato's lips, "Oh? Should we get you a few mercenaries to maim?"

"Maybe." Tsuna stared at the door Amanda disappeared into, "And Hayato?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to shoulder the blame by yourself."

Oh.

Tsuna patted Hayato on the back, "Now, let's go."

.

"Amanda." This time, Tsuna took the 'lead', "I'm sorry for what happened, but we can still work together."

"There is no _we_ , Lara." Tsuna's facial expression blanked at 'Lara', "There never was. It was just me down there. Me and _this_." Amanda put her hand on the stone dangling from her choker, "Do you remember it? I touched it, and it touched me back."

"I don't like the sound of that," Hayato muttered. The stone Amanda was referring to was the same stone she pulled out of the wall in Paraiso. The stone that supposedly controlled the strange creature that was down there.

"I tamed it then. And made it my own."

What? Hayato was incredulous, _Tsuna_ had failed at doing just that, how could Amanda?

The stone glowed under Amanda's hand, and the same creature dropped from the room she was in to the ground in front of Tsuna and Hayato.

"Amanda!"

"A little friendlier than it was in Paraiso, isn't it? I taught it how to fetch."

Hayato scowled, taught it how to fetch, did she?

"You're mad! It killed our friends!" _It hurt Tsuna_! Hayato wanted to scream at her.

"And it almost killed us," Tsuna spoke, voice deep and emotionless; his head was turned to face the monster, eyes glowing orange and wisps of fire clinging to his form.

Tsuna took a ready stance Hayato recognized: Tsuna was preparing to rush at the monster and tear it limb from limb. Not-so misplaced aggression at its finest.

"And it saved my life, once I mastered it. It's all about a broader perception. I'd stay away from it if I were you, though. It can still be a little touchy."

" _It_ better stay away from _me_."

It was Tsuna who launched at the monster first, using his flames to propel himself forward and grabbing the monster around its neck.

"I have a score to settle with _you_." Tsuna grinned viciously, and his flames roared, hiding the two from view. The monster screeched from behind the curtain of flames while Tsuna cackled.

Amanda stared in shock, "What?! What's going on?! How did the flames-?!"

Hayato shook his head and walked over towards the machine in the middle of the room; they had a sword fragment to take.

.

Hayato tugged the sword fragment towards himself, "Good. Tsuna!"

Hayato turned to look around the shaking room at where Tsuna was; the flames had receded, the creature was on the ground, whimpering as it was pinned down to the ground with Tsuna's ice as Tsuna stood over it with a satisfied expression on his face.

Amanda was still staring in shock at where the creature was.

Hayato raised his voice as he addressed Amanda, "Word of advice! Don't piss Tsuna off!"

Amanda turned towards Hayato, her shock increasing.

"So you can finally see?" Hayato scoffed, "A little too late for that. Tsuna, we're leaving! And no, don't punch a hole through the base! The place is unstable as it is!"

.

"King Arthur's Museum?"

Tsuna and Hayato snickered.

.

The two looked at the metal spikes, "Acrobatics time."

.

"Now what about this gate?"

"I'll melt it, easy as you please."

"Maybe we should have used that forklift."

"…"

"…"

" _Naaaah._ "

.

"I can't believe that we just used a coffin to push the pressure plate."

.

Tsuna and Hayato looked at the crypts.

"You know," Tsuna started, "There's always this exhilarating part when you find out that a myth is not just a myth."

"And there are those not-so exhilarating parts when the finding is tied with facing deadly monsters. Like Set, dragons, demons, Nephilim, alchemists who've been alive for at least seven centuries."

"And Atlantean rulers who seek the destruction of the Earth."

"Fun."

.

Tsuna rushed towards the entrance, Hayato hot on his heels; the both of them were worried about what happened with Zip and Alister.

The moment they left the building and got close to the edge of the water, a giant, horned serpent burst out of the water.

"We don't have time for this!" Tsuna grumbled as he and Hayato took out their guns.

.

"There is venting your frustration and there's using the carcass of your dead enemy- whom you just killed- as a bridge. Have I told you before how vicious you are, Tsuna?"

"Yes. Many, many times before."

.

Tsuna sighed as he stared at the plane wreckage in the snow. Hayato put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tsuna smiled at him.

"Shall we?"

"Yes. Let's."

.

Tsuna arranged the sword's pieces on the ground, then took out the Ghalali key. The moment the key neared the pieces, they shook and began to float, surrounded by green sparks.

Tsuna and Hayato shared a look, and Tsuna inched the key closer and closer to the sword pieces.

The green glow around the pieces strengthened; the Ghalali key shook in Tsuna's hand, its green glow was being mixed in with an orange one as Tsuna's flames sprang forth around his hand and the key.

Then the key flew from Tsuna's hand, though still connected with the flames, and towards the sword pieces.

The key slotted into its place in the hilt, and the sword pieces glowed. After the glow died down, the key separated from the now no-longer fragmented sword and returned to Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna's flames were still around his hand and the key, except they now also wrapped around the sword as well.

"Excalibur reforged." Hayato breathed out.

'Hmm?'

"Hayato, did you hear that?"

"Yes… just what-?"

'Who… are you?'

"I… I'm Tsuna."

'You feel like a Sky…'

Tsuna twitched, just what did that mean?

"And I'm Hayato."

'A Storm…'

Tsuna and Hayato shared a look.

"Umm, guys?" Zip interjected, "Who are talking to?"

"You can't hear him?"

"No. Hear who?"

'I… am the sword and key in your hands, Sky, Tsuna,' The voice spoke again, 'A sword of great kings. A key to great lands.'

"You're Excalibur?!"

"What," Zip wondered, "Does the sword have to do with the voice? It speaks?"

"He speaks." Tsuna corrected absently.

'I have been called that before.'

"You wouldn't mind if I called you 'Cal', would you?"

''Cal'?'

"A nickname for Excalibur. Like I'm Tsunayoshi but go with Tsuna."

'Very well.'

.

"Hayato?"

"Hmm?"

"It took me years, but I finally got that cool, energy-channeling sword I wanted."

"You… still remember that?!"

"Of course! And wonder of wonders~ He's called Excalibur~"

Hayato put his face in his hands.

.

"Anyone between us and that stone _dies_." Tsuna threateningly held Excalibur at his side, not that he needed it to make true on his words- between him and Hayato, they'd be the only people to walk out of here alive.

"Stop!" Amanda called out, "I don't want anything bad to happen."

"A bit too late for that." Hayato snorted.

Amanda gave him a look, "True. It won't stop me if you come any closer."

"I don't need to come any closer to make you get out of the way." Tsuna held the sword aloft, "Cal?"

'Right away.'

The sword swung, emitting a stream of green energy that pushed Rutland, Amanda and the two mercenaries next to them away from the dais.

It may have looked like Tsuna swung the sword, but Excalibur pretty much moved by himself while being held in Tsuna's hand.

.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

"You are not going to stop us."

"It only works _once_! And _I'm_ going to be the one!" Amanda took out the stone on her choker.

As she summoned the creature from the stone, it surrounded her. After the creature fully manifested, it looked different from last time- it glowed purple in the chest area and its body was littered with burn marks.

Amanda was nowhere in sight.

"She merged with it." Tsuna frowned and let go of Excalibur, summoning his flames; Hayato holstered his guns and summoned _his_ flames as well; Excalibur floated in the air, glowing green and orange around the hilt.

.

The creature dissipated, leaving Amanda on the ground, apparently unconscious, with the stone near her.

Tsuna grabbed the stone; it shook in his hand, refusing him. Tsuna scowled and summoned his flames to the same hand he held the stone in, making sure to burn the stone enough to make it _behave_. The stone quaked, and then ceased all movement; its outer layer was charred.

Hayato held Excalibur as he descended from the air towards him.

"Well, then. Let's go work that dais," Hayato said.

Once Hayato put Excalibur in the dais, the rocks around the dais shook just like they did that time in the chamber years ago.

'They're reacting to Tsuna.'

"What?" Tsuna was confused.

'They sensed you from your connection with me, and so they're activating in response.'

"Is that what happened before?"

"But you didn't have a connection with the sword that was there."

'Maybe… hmm, maybe my sibling desired for a connection, and the pillars reacted to that.'

"You… may be right." Hayato looked pensive.

Their conversation was cut as the portal rose and glowed.

The two heard echoes of voices- echoes of a conversation from a long time ago.

Tsuna was rendered speechless as they saw Amelia through the portal.

"Who are you?"

"Amelia! It's Hayato!"

"What about Hayato? You stay away from him!"

Realization downed on Hayato, "Don't touch the sword!"

"He didn't do anything!"

Amanda came to at that moment, and once she saw what was happening, she shouted, "Take out the sword!"

"What?! NO!"

"Amelia," Tsuna spoke up, "Please, listen to me-"

"It will _explode_ unless you pull out the sword!"

Amelia looked as terror-stricken as she did all those years ago.

"Oh god, no!"

Amelia… pulled out the sword.

"NO!"

"AMELIA!"

'GET AWAY!'

The portal exploded; Tsuna and Hayato barely jumped away in time, Excalibur flying in the air to land near them.

"You idiots! You ruined everything!"

Amanda was subsequently pinned with two pairs of glowing eyes.

.

"I should have killed her." Tsuna sighed, his hands trailing along Excalibur's edge.

"…" Hayato sighed, "Maybe we should focus on the search for Avalon. You heard what she said."

"Yes…"

'Amelia… may not be there, you know?'

"Yes, Cal, but…"

"As long as there's a chance, no matter how tiny."

"Yes, that."

"Besides- Tsuna! What would the Scion have to say about this?"

"Let me go see."

.

End chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Underworld

_**Important Author Note**_ _: Unless it is specified who says which part, the dialogue typically alternates between Tsuna and Hayato._

 **WARNINGS: OOC, Language (there is a lot of cursing), Violence, Indiscriminate Killing (Tomb Raider Typical Killing- applies to humans, animals, and mythical creatures), Dialogue Heavy, Set In The Tomb Raider Games 'Verses, So May Not Make A Whole Lot Of Sense If You Don't Know TR (unless you, like me, don't mind that), Uses Dialogue From The Game, Collection of Snippets/Drabbles/Scenes Featuring Tsuna's And Hayato's Adventures In The TR Games, Beware Of Unexpected Mood Whiplashes, Ship Teasing, Slight BoyxBoy (why do I even warn about this anymore?), Platonic 5927 (To The EXTREEEEEEEME!), Snark, Badass Tsuna And Hayato, Badasses In Dresses, Perverted Swords, Cute Hammers, And As Always: Shameless Self-Indulgence/Ridiculousness.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TR or KHR.

.

 _Underworld_

.

'Darling~' Cal cooed, 'Make sure that you watch your backs down there. Your behinds look delectable in these diving suits; make sure you don't end up with any unfortunate _incidents_ with tentacles, alright?~'

"Aw, Cal~ I love you too darling~" Tsuna embraced Cal, who was giving Tsuna and Hayato last minute pep talk before he sent them off to the bottom of the Mediterranean to explore, and caressed his edge, "We'll take care."

'Good! Ha~ya~to~ I mean you too, you know?'

Hayato twitched; he had wanted to avoid this, but… "Yes. Thank you, Cal."

Just… how could Tsuna corrupt such an old sword in the span of a couple of years was beyond him.

"We'll see you later, Cal~" Tsuna kissed Cal's pommel.

'Oooh.' Cal appeared to shiver, 'See you later.'

.

The two watched a tentacle retract through a hole.

Tsuna looked at Hayato with amazement.

 _Don't you dare tell Cal about this!_ Hayato made a face and gestured.

(Hayato's facial expressions and gestures were highly expressive.)

 _You're no fun_ , Tsuna scrunched his nose.

(Actually, so were Tsuna's.)

.

"Norse this time, huh?"

"Egyptian, Roman, Greek, Arthurian, and others. We were bound to come across Norse eventually."

.

Tsuna looked at the Kraken, eyes wide and a crooked grin starting to spread across his lips.

" _Don't start!_ " Hayato twitched, "Does Cal see into the future or something?"

.

Hayato looked down at the Kraken's carcass, "What did the thing ever do to you?"

"It was in the way. Literally."

"You're a menace."

Tsuna preened.

.

Tsuna's eyes sparkled, actually, so did Hayato's.

"Could it be?"

"That Thor's hammer is REAL?"

The two honed in on the gauntlet on the other side of the door like a shark; simultaneous big grins spread across their faces.

"Hehehe"

"Ehehehe."

.

"I can't believe we let them sneak up on us like that," Hayato grumbled.

"Did he just say Amanda Evert?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "I was right, I should have killed her in Bolivia."

"Didn't even have the decency to personally come look down here."

"Maybe we should give her a visit. Do you think Cal would mind?"

"Nope, not at all. I believe he'd be _ecstatic_."

.

'Hey, what happened?'

"We're going to visit an 'old' friend, Cal."

"And retrieve what was taken from us."

"So, Cal, you up for going on a murderous rampage?"

.

"You just don't know when to die, do you?" Tsuna's eyes narrowed, his lips turning up in a bland smile, "Jacqueline Natla?"

"A trait we have in common." Natla smiled blandly back, the action brought attention to the burn scar on her right cheek, which extended down her neck and her chest under the white clothes she wore (Tsuna and Hayato knew the scar extended farther than that).

.

'Ugh, what a bitch.'

"True, that."

.

"Great. A sinking ship."

"Better or worse than a sinking submarine?"

"What's the difference? Both of them are sinking."

.

"Ugh. Spiders."

.

"Did you hear that?"

"Back to obsessing over sudden sounds again?"

.

"Why did it have to be tigers? Why couldn't it have been lions?"

"Are you ready for more babies? Especially after last time you had to part with them?"

Tsuna sniffled; Hayato put a comforting arm around him as Excalibur cooed gently.

"There, there."

.

"This feels like being back to basics."

"Nothing modern."

"Nothing except us, the greenery, the mountains, the rocks, the ancient buildings, and a couple of tigers."

"And spiders."

"That, too."

.

"Great. There are giant lizards now, too."

.

"The Great Pit of Giant Lizards. Or something."

"Or something."

.

"You know, those mechanisms always impress me. Like, how do they make it work? And how do they last all those years?"

.

Tsuna stared giddily at the gauntlet he just wore to be able to move a huge door to open it, "Wow!"

"Oh, no! He has superhuman strength now! Run for your lives!"

'Run! Run!'

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny."

.

Tsuna and Hayato stared at the initials carved into the pedestal.

They looked at each other, "By god, Richard you ass."

"It was literally under our feet. The whole time."

.

"Hey! I can move this!"

.

Hayato clutched at the pedestal, "Tsuna! Don't do it so quickly! _Whoa!_ TSUNA!"

.

"Aw. It works for a limited time?" Tsuna pouted as he looked at the no-longer glowing gauntlet.

"Thank god!"

.

Tsuna giggled as he saw Zip's reaction to the crypt.

"Tsuna, be mature."

"You're not doing better than me, Hayato."

.

"Thralls?"

.

"Oh, _those_ are thralls."

.

'TSUNA! HAYATO!'

"Cal?"

Tsuna cocked his head to the side; Cal's call came to them telepathically, which was strange, because Cal would literally teleport to them in case he needed them (or they needed him), so why would he-?

Tsuna and Hayato looked at each other with wide eyes and started sprinting down the corridor; the others were in troub-!

The place shook, causing the two of them to stumble.

"A bomb?!"

.

"Put the gun _down_." Hayato aimed his gun at Zip.

"Don't test us, Zip." Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

"Explain," Hayato hissed, "What exactly happened around here?"

.

"Where's Alister?"

"Cal's not here either."

'We're coming to you. Don't worry about us. Worry about the fakers.'

"Alister's with Cal," Tsuna said.

"You two." Hayato gestured to Zip and Alister, "Get out before the roof comes down."

.

The two doppelgangers made in Tsuna's and Hayato's image aimed their guns to shoot at an unsuspecting Alister.

Cal intercepted the bullets just in time, his form glowing green and orange. He released a great wave of green and orange energy that caught the two doppelgangers and threw them towards one of the walls. Then, Cal shot off, stabbing himself right through the chest of Tsuna's doppelganger and releasing more energy.

The doppelganger _screamed_ as the energy tore through him.

Tsuna took the chance created by Cal's actions and launched himself at Hayato's doppelganger. After he got a good grip on the doppelganger, Tsuna released his flames, engulfing the two of them in them.

The second doppelganger's screams reverberated in tandem with the first one.

In the mean time, Hayato grabbed Alister and high-tailed it out of the burning manor.

Tsuna and Cal didn't follow after them until after they were sure that not even ashes were left of the doppelgangers.

.

Tsuna surveyed the group of people gathered at a distance in front of the manor: Winston and Hayato, tending to an injured Zip and a shaken Alister.

Cal hovered near Tsuna and gently butted his pommel against Tsuna's shoulder, 'Sky- Tsuna?'

Tsuna smiled at him and gently stroked down his blade, "You did a good job in there, Cal."

"What now, Tsuna?" Hayato looked at Tsuna from where he was still standing next to Alister.

"Now," Tsuna started, "We go find the belt. Then the hammer. Then, we burn Natla to death. This has gone on long enough, and it's time to _end it_." Tsuna's eyes glowed orange.

Hayato's eyes glowed red in response as he grinned a grin full of teeth while Cal glowed in his entirety, 'Ooooh, you're making shivers race down my blunt edge.'

.

"We're on a time limit, Hayato. Get on my bike."

"… … … … _fine!_ " Hayato grudgingly rode on the bike behind Tsuna, tightening his hold as Tsuna sped up, " _Ohmygod why did I even agree to let you have driving priority whenever we're on a time limit?!_ "

"Because I'm awesome, just like that!"

.

"That… was a close call."

.

"Great, _giant_ spiders."

.

"There are four pieces missing and four doors to go through."

"Reminds me of that time with the elemental stones. Shall we separate?"

"And each of us tackles two of the doors again? Yeah."

.

"So, room one- what did you face?"

"Crushing stones. Not very fun to go through. But very fun to watch crush the giant spiders that chased after me. You?"

"Fire and swinging poles. No spiders to speak of, but I don't think I'd fancy the smell of burning spider."

"On to room two."

"Wonder what we'll find."

.

"So?"

"Spears and blades. You?"

"Actually nothing. I only had to crawl through an opening between fallen rocks."

"So not fair."

.

"And now we descend into the underworld."

"We've been descending into a lot of underworlds lately, haven't we?"

.

"Look at this beautiful pool of blue."

"I don't think it's meant to be swum in, Tsuna. So don't go dive bombing into it."

.

"We have the gauntlets, the belt and coordinates to our next destination. It's time we got us Thor's hammer."

.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT A YETI THRALL?!"

"Well," Hayato started, his guns aimed at the aforementioned yeti thrall, "Where's a powerful yeti-slaying weapon when you need it?"

Cal burst into the air, wreathed in green and orange energy, 'Did you _call_?~'

"Yes." Hayato smirked as Cal floated in front of him, positioned so that the grip was in Hayato's direction and the blade was bared in the thrall's direction.

Hayato grabbed Cal, who began to emit red energy as well.

Then the two started yeti-slaying.

Tsuna watched, mouth in an 'o' shape.

.

Tsuna stared, enraptured, at Mjolnir where it floated on top of a pedestal, surrounded by cloud-like mist sparking with lightning.

Hayato noted that the gauntlets and belt which Tsuna wore didn't just glow blue, like usual, but also orange.

The mist whirled around the hammer, almost storm-like, and the lightning increased; Tsuna raised a hand towards the hammer.

A stream of lightning and fire connected Tsuna's hand with the hammer as Tsuna walked forward towards it.

Then, Tsuna finally grabbed the hammer and lightning flashed almost blindingly.

'Wow, what a light show. Did the same thing happen when you reassembled me?'

"The light show? Kind of. The dramatic atmosphere? Not so much. We already had your pieces when we reassembled you; we simply just had to put you back together."

The light receded, and Tsuna returned into view.

Tsuna held Mjolnir reverently and spoke, "Mjolnir, slayer of giants and the Midgard Serpent."

Then, a little girl's voice echoed through the chamber, 'I'm Mjolnir! Thor's mighty hammer! Rawr!'

"Of course you are, cutie~" Tsuna cooed at Mjonlir.

'Who are you calling a 'cutie', Sky?! I'm a big, bad hammer! I spank naughty giants on their bottoms! FEAR ME!'

'Cute.'

Hayato nodded in agreement, he could see Tsuna barely restraining the urge to cuddle the hammer.

"Now, darling." Tsuna smiled, "You can do more than that, right?"

'Of course! Who do you think I am?!'

.

"May I call you Mimi?"

'… … … You may…'

"Aww~ Thanks~"

.

Tsuna and Hayato completely tore through the mercenaries on Amanda's ship, Tsuna holding Mimi and Hayato holding Cal.

"There is no kill like overkill~" The four sang in unison, Mimi adding in more creepiness via giggling at the end.

.

Tsuna and Hayato worked their way across the room to reach the entrance where Mimi was to work her magic; both of them were silent and somber (even Mimi and Cal were silent as well). It was the end of their journey, their quest, to finding the truth of what happened to Amelia.

It was the end of their journey. Here. In this world.

Tsuna could feel it already- Hayato could feel it as well.

They had informed Winston, Alister and Zip. Tsuna was going to send them a message when the time came.

Tsuna and Hayato shared a look and continued.

.

Tsuna stared over the edge where the thrall _Amelia_ fell into a pool of Eitr.

Tsuna clenched his fists.

 _Oh._

Hayato put an arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

Cal and Mimi hissed, snapping Tsuna and Hayato out of their grief to notice Natla who was approaching them.

Tsuna grabbed Mimi who was already sparking with lightning and Tsuna's fire while Hayato grabbed Cal, also glowing with green and red energy.

.

"She's such a fucking escape artist," Tsuna hissed and tugged a strand of hair out of his face.

'Let's go kill her! Let'sgolet'sgolet'sgo!'

"Alright, Mimi. You'll get to punch right through her body and obliterate her."

"And take down the Midgard Serpent," Hayato added.

It was then that Amanda entered the room.

The three stared at each other. Mimi and Cal bristled.

"Aw-kward." Hayato cleared his throat, "Well, Amanda. Fancy seeing you here."

"That's not the point." Amanda scowled, "Where is _she_?"

Tsuna raised Mimi, "She went off to raise a serpent." He smiled blandly, "Don't worry, we're going to chase her down and tear her _limb from limb and then reduce her into nothing_."

Mimi sparked with lightning in agreement.

The room shook as yeti thralls stalked down the corridor leading into the room.

Amanda retreated towards the middle of the room, farther than the entrance, and faced the corridor.

Hayato raised Cal and swung him in the direction of the yeti thralls, releasing a wave of green and red energy that sliced through the thralls with disturbing ease.

"Go, Tsuna. Get that bitch. I've got those."

Tsuna's eyes glowed orange, "I will. And then I'll come back to you."

.

" _You_ will be consumed by fire and ash," Tsuna muttered darkly, as he glared up at Natla.

.

"Mimi, are you ready?" Tsuna asked Mimi as he stared at Natla who was attempting to stabilize the unstable Midgard Serpent.

'YES! LET'S GET HER!'

Tsuna smiled grimly, Hayato was going to _kill_ him for this stunt.

(But how else was he supposed to kill an apparently immortal goddess?)

Tsuna raised Mimi, who frosted over from Tsuna's ice, and threw her at Natla, nailing her in the back and slamming her into the Midgard Serpent. Mimi unleashed the frost in her body towards Natla and the Serpent, acting like a medium for Tsuna's ice, and causing both Natla _and_ the Serpent to freeze over.

Mimi flashed back to Tsuna's hand before she got caught up in the ice herself; she relished in the warmth that spread through her as Tsuna channeled his flames through her body.

As Tsuna strapped her to his back, she sent her own energy, her own inner flame, to Tsuna.

Tsuna settled in a ready stance, very much the same stance he used while facing Boaz all those years ago: feet spread apart; one arm extending behind him with his palm raised and expelling flames; the other arm extending in front of him with palm facing his foe.

The gauntlet and belt glowed with blinding orange light; Mimi channeled more of her energy through Tsuna, who narrowed his glowing orange eyes at Natla and the Serpent.

Tsuna breathed in, out.

And then he unleashed a devastating torrent of flames and lightning.

.

After what felt like hours but was probably minutes in reality, and when Tsuna deemed that he achieved his aim, he cut off the fire.

In the middle of the great chamber, where the Midgard Serpent and the construct that helped raise it were, there was nothing.

The Midgard Serpent was gone. _Natla_ was gone.

Tsuna heavily panted, his arms shook, steam was rising from his hands, and he felt that the gauntlets actually melted into his arms despite not appearing to have done so.

'We did it! YEAH!'

"Yeah…" Tsuna made to leave, moving his shaking, tired limbs, but he dropped to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut off.

'Come _on TSUNA!_ Let's go! Get up! Smol Storm and the perverted guy are waiting for us! GET UP! Getupgetupgetupgetupgetupget-!'

"Alright! I'm getting up!" Tsuna dragged himself to his feet and limped towards the entrance.

.

Hayato grinned viciously towards the corridor leading to the room he was in; the corridor itself was torn apart from the intensity of his and Cal's assault on the incoming thralls.

Next to him, Amanda panted in exhaustion.

And then Tsuna limped into the room from the other entrance.

Hayato rushed to him in time to support his weight before he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Tsuna…?"

Tsuna let out a breathy laugh, "It's done! It's finished!"

"And Natla?"

"She's gone!"

"And why the fuck do you look like you're about to keel over any moment?"

Tsuna snorted, "Because I am! About to keel over, I mean."

"Are we in a rush to leave?"

"No, don't think so."

"Then, sit. Take a breather. I'll take care of you."

"So," Amanda started, "That's it? She is gone, the Midgard Serpent is gone?"

"Yeah."Tsuna took Mimi off his back, Amanda twitched back, clearly remembering Tsuna using the hammer against her. Tsuna put Mimi in his lap and gently stroked the top of her head, "You did a good job, Mimi."

'YEAH!'

"You can add 'slayer of annoying Atlantean goddesses' to your titles."

Mimi preened in his lap.

Cal, not to be outdone, also laid himself in Tsuna's lap next to Mimi.

'Darling~ I missed seeing you all hot and sexy while you're taking down an Atlantean goddess! Oh, woe is me!'

'Stop being so dramatic!'

'You were there! Tell me! How was he?'

'… … … okay! So he _was_ cool…'

Hayato snorted.

"Hey, Hayato?"

"Hmm?"

"Look, I got the cool energy-channeling hammer as well."

"You're still on about that?"

"Yessss."

.

Ten minutes later, Tsuna's head snapped up and he started to frantically paw at his diving suit until he took out the phone he hid in it earlier.

"It's time already?"

"Yeah." Tsuna typed in a quick, short message to tell Alister, Zip and Winston about what happened and what was going to happen.

The moment Tsuna hit 'send'. A white light flashed and washed over them, taking them away

.

Tsuna slammed into shaking ground, and dragged himself up. He was in a… ship? He swayed; god, he was still tired. His legs shook, but he refused to let them buckle from underneath him.

Water burst into the corridor and swept him up, it was too strong for him to do anything more than attempt to hold onto something.

More importantly, where was Hayato?

.

End chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: 2013, Part 1

_**Important Author Note**_ _: Unless it is specified who says which part, the dialogue typically alternates between Tsuna and Hayato._

 **WARNINGS: OOC, Language (there is a lot of cursing), Violence, Indiscriminate Killing (Tomb Raider Typical Killing- applies to humans, animals, and mythical creatures), Dialogue Heavy, Set In The Tomb Raider Games 'Verses, So May Not Make A Whole Lot Of Sense If You Don't Know TR (unless you, like me, don't mind that), Uses Dialogue From The Game, Collection of Snippets/Drabbles/Scenes Featuring Tsuna's And Hayato's Adventures In The TR Games, Beware Of Unexpected Mood Whiplashes, Ship Teasing, Slight BoyxBoy (why do I even warn about this anymore?), Platonic 5927 (To The EXTREEEEEEEME!), Snark, Badass Tsuna And Hayato, Badasses In Dresses, Perverted Swords, Cute Hammers, And As Always: Shameless Self-Indulgence/Ridiculousness.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TR or KHR.

.

 _2013_

.

Tsuna choked on water as someone helped him up, a quick look around him told him that the ship was breaking into two halves. A man on the other half gestured for Tsuna to go to him.

 _Where was Hayato?_

Tsuna pushed himself up and ran towards the edge.

The moment his feet left the edge he knew he wasn't going to make it; he was too weak to successfully jump across.

As he fell to the water below him, he reached across the bonds he had. The Scion, Cal and Mimi were 'at attention', ready for whenever Tsuna called for any of them, and Hayato- the bond with Hayato pinged. Hayato was close, Hayato was safe. Tsuna sighed in relief as he closed his eyes and braced for impact with the water.

.

Tsuna dragged himself to shore.

He barely had time to relax and breathe when a presence pushed itself on his mind.

 _Someone was attempting to force a bond with him!_

 _Abso-fucking-lutely_ _ **no!**_

Tsuna pushed himself up and called to his flames so that he could go and _find that_ _ **threat and eliminate-**_

His flames guttered before dying out. Tsuna's flame exhaustion heavily dragged him down.

He was too tired, too unfocused, all he could do was resist the force.

He was too distracted to notice a person sneak up on him and render him unconscious with a blow to the head.

.

Tsuna inhaled sharply as he pulled out the spike embedded into his side, "Fuck."

He hissed as he coaxed his flames towards the wound, his flames still hadn't recovered properly, but he had enough for basic first-aid.

.

Tsuna stared around him in horror at the sight of a young woman strung up on some sort of grisly altar.

"What the _fuck_ is going on in this place?" First the bones scattered around the floor and now _this?!_

He _had_ to find Hayato.

(He wished he had enough flames to call forth Cal or Mimi, the company would have been a blessing.)

.

Tsuna kicked at the hand holding onto his foot and escaped before the unstable rock on top of the tunnel fell on him and crushed him.

"What the hell? There are _people keeping me here on purpose?!_ "

.

Tsuna hoped (uselessly, he knew) the sound of explosion wouldn't attract the attention of his captors.

.

Tsuna allowed himself a brief moment to rest outside after the tunnel he just crawled out from (and right on time, too! He was almost crushed underneath the rocks!).

.

Searching through a bag he found on the ground, he discovered a still-working video recorder, matches and a two-way radio.

He fiddled with the radio, "Can anyone here me?" He took a gamble, "This is Lara! Can anyone here me?"

Unfortunately, Tsuna didn't know the name of the other people who were with (presumably) 'Lara' on the ship, so he had no idea who to call out to.

.

As the sky darkened with storm clouds, it started to rain, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed.

The pressure on his mind attempting to force a bond with him went from a dull throb into a pounding headache.

Tsuna scowled up at the sky. The pressure increased when he was out in the storm. Coincidence? Tsuna scoffed at the notion. There was no coincidence in the matter.

.

Tsuna opened the video recorder and started to play the recorded video, hoping to find any clues to the other people who were with him on the shop and what Lara was doing on the shop.

.

"He refuses to bet his reputation on a hunch?!" Tsuna scoffed, "And he's the lead archaeologist?! That's ridiculous. You can't always play it safe. I already don't like this guy."

.

"Hey, wait! Lara's young! She's what? Twenty?" Tsuna blinked and looked down at his body, " _I'm_ twenty?"

.

Tsuna closed the recorder; at least he now had names (and faces to go with them) for the others with Lara.

.

He was tired and hungry. He needed to find something to eat, and perhaps get some semblance of rest; he needed to replenish his energy and he couldn't do it while tired and on an empty stomach.

(He could already hear Hayato's mother-henning-slash-bitching about the subject.)

.

Oh, a deer, Tsuna blinked. Now, he just needed something to use to hunt the deer. A _rock_ would do.

Tsuna looked around, his eyes landing on a skeleton hanging from a tree by a rope. There was a bow strapped to it.

How convenient.

Another quick look around and… yep, there were quivers full of unused arrows lying around.

It looked like he was back to unrealistic, convenient weapon-finding again.

.

The door slammed closed behind him; he sighed. Why wasn't he even surprised?

He looked at the tunnel going down, should he go? He made a face; it wasn't like he had another option (he certainly didn't have enough flames to punch through the walls).

.

Was that… Hayato's voice? He sounded tired.

Tsuna rushed forward, "HAYATO!"

"Tsuna!"

Hayato didn't just sound tired, he also looked tired, and was limping, one of his feet was bandaged.

"Hayato, what happened to you?"

"Let's go to the fire first."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Some of the ship crew who washed with us. I wouldn't have made a fire but they were close by and needed to find me, or rather find a 'Sam', so that we can regroup and head over to Roth."

"I was contemplating to go to Roth. Good thing I came through to here, instead."

"There are some wackos here; I stumbled across a guy who felt dangerous but I avoided being seen by him."

"Tell me about it. I found creepy ritualistic places, some signs drawn on walls. Blood, skeletons, and corpses. There was even someone hanged on an altar."

"What?" Hayato's eyes widened, "That's some nasty shit. We need to find a way out." Hayato hissed, his shoulders hunching, his eyes clouding over, and sluggishly putting a hand to his temple.

"Hayato?"

"There'sssss… something. Attempting to. Force a bond." Hayato exhaled, "With me. Been tryin' since we got here."

Hayato slumped over, unconscious, and fell on top of Tsuna's shoulder, "Hayato!"

Hayato didn't respond.

Tsuna scowled, the dull pain in his head throbbed, someone attempting to force a bond with him was something he could… let slide. A bit. But attempting to force a bond with Hayato, _Tsuna's Hayato_ , was unforgivable and to be dealt with- with extreme prejudice.

Tsuna sighed, his weariness catching up to him and lulling him into sleep, Hayato being next to him was helping his drowsiness take him over.

.

When hands grabbed Tsuna roughly and pulled him away from Hayato, he snapped up and grabbed at the one who pulled him away, growling threateningly.

The man holding him attempted to knock him out but Tsuna headbutted him.

Two more men ganged up on him to subdue him, but Tsuna was relentless, pushing his tired body to its limits and beyond to overcome the attackers and get back to Hayato-

 _Hayato!_

Tsuna called forth pieces of his ice, small, sturdy _and_ sharp enough to wield as daggers, and attacked the men, stabbing them where he knew would hurt and be lethal.

After the last man was downed, Tsuna snatched a gun out of the grasp of one of the man, quickly checked that it was functional and how much ammo it had, made sure that he still had his bow and quiver of arrows, and shot off in search for Hayato.

In his rush, exhaustion, and the rain, he barely noticed the bear trap before he side stepped it.

He cursed. _That_ was a close call.

.

Tsuna scowled as he looted the bodies of the dead men who attacked him earlier for whatever useful thing they had on. He'd almost lost his leg to a bear trap, was ambushed by a couple of wolves _and_ he lost track of Hayato.

He stiffened as he heard footsteps.

"Sam?"

Were those the rest of the crew?

As the footsteps neared, and their owners headed into the area near the fire, Tsuna got his confirmation as he came face to face with Reyes, Jonah, Grim, Alex and Whitman.

"Lara? Where is Sam?" Reyes asked.

Tsuna observed them, noting how Jonah was staring at him in disbelief. Let Tsuna repeat, Jonah was staring right at _him_.

Tsuna gave Jonah a look clearly stating 'we'll talk later' before he answered, "Taken. We were attacked." He gestured to the men on the ground.

"Taken? There are others here?" Grim asked.

"And what-" Whitman gestured vaguely towards the men, who were clearly stabbed to death, "-happened to them?"

"They got on the bad side of a beast," Tsuna answered. He carefully didn't mention that the aforementioned beast was him; he didn't need them to be wary of him, especially with Jonah clearly being able to see that he wasn't Lara. Thankfully, the men were killed with his ice, which he melted away already, so no one would think otherwise.

"We have to go look for Sam." Tsuna bit his lip, _this_ was another thing. Why was Hayato switched with 'Sam' and not 'Lara' this time around?

.

As the group was torn between looking for 'Sam' and getting to Roth, they split up into two groups. Tsuna wanted to go look for Hayato, but he didn't want to put up much of a fuss under Jonah's careful scrutiny.

He was put into the same group as Whitman to go find Roth.

Tsuna observed Whitman; Tsuna could, and would, ditch him to go look for Hayato on his own.

But for now, he was stuck with him.

.

They were surrounded _and_ Whitman was about to _surrender his gun!_

 _Tsuna was partnered with an_ _ **idiot!**_

"Whitman! Don't!" Tsuna tugged Whitman back as he drew his gun, shooting the man aiming at them from above in the shoulder, then shooting the man in front of them.

Tsuna then pushed Whitman forward and turned around to face the man who dropped from the trees, and shot him in the neck.

"Wha- what?"

Tsuna turned to face a shocked Whitman.

"Are you stupid? You were going to disarm yourself in front of a potential enemy! What were you going to do then?! Go with their demands and hope they let you go?!" Tsuna scowled, "Stay behind me. I'll go on ahead and check for a clear path. Don't want to come across any… surprises."

"What- what if there isn't any clear path?"

Tsuna checked his gun's magazine, "Then I'll make one."

Whitman gulped.

.

"Well, boys. I hope you know how to climb, because the way may take us up and down until we get out of here."

.

Roth's voice crackled over the radio as Tsuna climbed up the rope ladder, "Lara, are you there?"

"Yes."

"I can see smoke coming from the old ruins, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Roth? I'm heading over with Whitman and three others."

.

"You four." Tsuna stared Whitman and the other three surviving crew members down as he made sure his gun was loaded, "Keep watch over Roth while I go get his pack back from the wolves' den. Understand?"

The four nodded frantically.

"Good." Tsuna smiled coldly at them, "I better find that you haven't moved from here during my absence, after I return."

The four gulped.

Tsuna stomped over to the entrance of the den; he had to go look for Hayato but stupid distractions kept popping up. _Ughhhh_.

.

Tsuna smiled, deceptively sweet, at seeing the four survivors haven't moved an inch, "Good boys."

.

"You want to take the transmitter to the tower?"

"Yes." Roth looked at his leg.

Tsuna sighed softly, "I'll take it there." He was already heading there anyway; it was the highest point he could see from where he stood, if he could get to the top, he could use the vantage point to get a good look at the island. Maybe even send out his senses to get a feel for where Hayato could be.

(As much as he would like it, Tsuna couldn't just literally blaze through the island until he found Hayato; his reserves hadn't recovered enough yet.)

Roth stared intently at him, clearly noticing the difference in action and demeanor between Tsuna and Lara.

Roth gave Tsuna his own climbing axe, "Take care."

"I will." Tsuna then looked at the four others who were still silent throughout the entire exchange, "Boys?"

Whitman startled, "Y-yeah! We won't move from here!"

"Good. Alright, I'm going."

.

Tsuna snuck into the base like a silent ghost, successfully avoiding the spotlight. He had managed to kill around six men standing guard before the last noticed him.

And even then it was too late.

.

"Just end it." The man coughed, buried under rubble, "Please."

Tsuna smiled, aimed, and shot, "Ask and ye shall receive."

.

When he walked into the next room, he was already expecting the ambush awaiting him (thank you, intuition).

He took cover just as a man yelled out to turn on the spotlights aimed at the entrance. They would have blinded him for a moment had he not been expecting them.

Tsuna raised the gun and the climbing axe channeling his ice into its edge.

Those idiots were totally not expecting his dual weapon wielding, multi-tasking, single-handed reloading _and_ close quarter combat skills.

Coupled with his situational awareness and determination? He cleared the room of his enemies in a matter of minutes.

.

Tsuna sat on top of the tower, in front of him was the maintenance panel.

He was in the perfect position. Now, time to get a lock on Hayato.

.

Tsuna smiled as he looked at the plane headed his way. They got a way out; he could look for Hayato without worrying about how to leave the island.

Then he frowned, why did he have a bad feeling about this?

Storm clouds covered the sky, thunder roared and lightning struck the plane, causing it to fall in Tsuna's direction.

 _Well, shit._

.

Tsuna breathed in deeply, that slide down the slope with the body of the plane sliding in right behind him was _insane_. He wondered what Hayato would have thought about it.

"Help!"

Tsuna looked up to see the plane's pilot; it appeared that he managed to leave the plane and use a parachute to land.

Tsuna brought him here, Tsuna would get to him.

.

When Tsuna landed on the building below the one that just crumbled from underneath him and heard the gunshots, it was instinct that made him raise his gun in response.

When he saw a man attempt to attack the pilot with a machete, he shot him.

The pilot stared at the downed man then at Tsuna who rushed to him.

"What a mess." Tsuna shook his head and helped the pilot up, "I'm Lara Croft. The one who sent the signal. I did not expect…" He trailed off as he looked at the clear sky, "Alright! I should get you to the others." Tsuna smiled at the pilot, while inwardly he cursed; he needed to get Hayato! Where did all these matters that needed immediate attention pop up from?!

"Well, then, how good are you at jumping and climbing?"

.

"Roth? I'm coming over and bringing the pilot with me."

.

Tsuna looked at the bundle of rope in his hand, now all he need was a grapple or a hook… Tsuna focused on the end of the rope, and coaxed his ice towards it, carefully forming it over in the shape of a grapple.

Tsuna smiled.

.

"We've got our own people to worry about."

Tsuna wanted to scoff at that; he'd been helping the surviving crew members when he had 'his own people' to worry about, he had Hayato to worry about. Sure, his aims coincided with the surviving crew members, but well… what was one more person to get? He was already side-tracked from getting Hayato and he had a _slight_ bit of rage festering inside of him for losing Hayato in the first place.

If he wanted to go check on the plane's co-pilot, then he got to go check on the plane's co-pilot.

But, it wasn't a time to snap at Roth, not when Tsuna hadn't had that conversation with Jonah yet, not when Tsuna was the outsider here and definitely not Lara Croft. People could see, could be made to see. It was a double edged sword, being seen. Tsuna had to tread carefully.

"Roth. Listen to me, I _know_. God do I know that. I'm still going. I am aware that it's not my fault; it's the fault of whoever is controlling the storms. I am also aware that I may be walking into a trap and that I may not reach the man in time."

"'Whoever is controlling the storms'?"

"Yes. The way that storm came out of nowhere in the middle of a clear sky just in time to take down the plane and then disappear? That's not how storms are."

.

Tsuna turned just in time to avoid the punch from the man who attempted to sneak up on him.

Tsuna took out his gun, and aimed.

"The oni! The oni are here!"

 _Oni?_

Tsuna looked and saw the 'oni'; they had the proportions of a human, but they sounds they made were not human in any way. They were rather big, wore armor and wielded old-styled weapons.

The oni struck down the men who had Tsuna surrounded, and then turned to face Tsuna.

.

Tsuna cursed, if he kept this up, he'd run out of bullets and weapons; and the oni were still going at him. They sure were quite sturdy.

When an oni attacked him from behind, his flames reacted instinctively, rushing forward and out in a wave and burning the oni around him.

Tsuna dropped to the ground, panting and struggling to stay conscious. He hadn't recovered well enough to use his flames like he normally would, and he hadn't received a chance to recover.

(Granted, he'd need a full day of rest to get to an 'okay' level, and he'd need days to get back to peak condition. He didn't have the luxury to rest up that much).

Tsuna soon lost the fight to stay awake, and fell unconscious.

.

When Tsuna came to, he was hanging by his tied hands from a ring pinned up in a beam on the ceiling, "This is the _second_ time. Hayato better not learn about this or I'll never hear the end of it." Tsuna looked around him, "What the heck is this place?!"

He used a little bit of his flames to burn the rope so that he can drop to the ground.

.

"I can't believe this shotgun still works."

.

"Transfer power? She can transfer power to her successor? Does she transfer only power? What if she transferred more?"

"There she is!"

"Oh, great."

.

End chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: 2013, Part 2

_**Important Author Note**_ _: Unless it is specified who says which part, the dialogue typically alternates between Tsuna and Hayato._

 **WARNINGS: OOC, Language (there is a lot of cursing), Violence, Indiscriminate Killing (Tomb Raider Typical Killing- applies to humans, animals, and mythical creatures), Dialogue Heavy, Set In The Tomb Raider Games 'Verses, So May Not Make A Whole Lot Of Sense If You Don't Know TR (unless you, like me, don't mind that), Uses Dialogue From The Game, Collection of Snippets/Drabbles/Scenes Featuring Tsuna's And Hayato's Adventures In The TR Games, Beware Of Unexpected Mood Whiplashes, Ship Teasing, Slight BoyxBoy (why do I even warn about this anymore?), Platonic 5927 (To The EXTREEEEEEEME!), Snark, Badass Tsuna And Hayato, Badasses In Dresses, Perverted Swords, Cute Hammers, And As Always: Shameless Self-Indulgence/Ridiculousness.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TR or KHR.

.

Tsuna resurfaced from the water and shook his head, " _God_ , just what the hell's with those crazy slopes?! And just how far did I drop?!"

The radio crackled and a voice that Tsuna missed oh so much spoke through it, "Tsuna? Are you there?"

"Hayato?!" Tsuna pulled up radio, clutching it close, "Hayato!"

Hayato chuckled tiredly, "Hey there, sweetheart. You sound happy to hear me."

"Of course I am!"

"Listen-" Hayato turned serious, "-I don't have much time, I stole the radio from a guard. They're talking about a fire ritual."

Tsuna inhaled sharply, "Hayato, don't let them put you in it! Hayato! That's an ascension ritual! Listen, I'm coming to get you. Try to escape, if you can!"

"I'll try. The force attempting the bond is getting stronger- shit, they're coming, I have to hide the radio!"

Tsuna swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. He squared his shoulders and waded through the water. He had to get to Hayato.

.

"Tsuna?"

"Hayato!"

"What were you saying about an ascension ritual?"

"It's the ritual where the Sun Queen would transfer her powers to her successor. But-"

"Shit! Gotta go!"

Tsuna sighed and flopped to his belly, staring down the mountain. He kicked his feet in the air behind him; he should totally drag out the suffering of those guards, how dare they interrupt his conversation with Hayato!

.

"You still there?"

"Yessssss. Are you sure we wouldn't be interrupted anytime soon?"

"We have around ten minutes before they pass by again. Now, you were saying about the ascension ritual…?"

"I don't like the sound of it. The murals I saw in the monastery I was in implied that the ritual transferred power from the Sun Queen to her successor, but there is the chance that-" Tsuna licked his lips, "-it doesn't transfer just power."

"Alright, I'll try to escape if I get the chance. But… Sun Queen?"

"Himiko. Yamatai."

"Huh. Why would they pick me, or rather Sam, for the ritual?"

"She's a descendant of Himiko. She mentions it in a video recording I found." Tsuna sighed, "I should get moving to get down the mountain."

"Okay. I'll talk to you whenever I can."

Tsuna smiled, "I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

.

Tsuna heard and felt the glass underneath him crack.

Looking up, he spotted a parachute.

"I could have sworn I watched a movie with something like this."

.

Tsuna raised his gun and hesitated, cocking his head to the side in thought. Then he holstered his gun and raised his bow, nocking an arrow.

He looked at the man, the Solarii, attempting to shoot him and gave a nasty smirk.

Tsuna lit his fire on the tip of the arrow and let it fly.

.

"How did you get there so fast?"

"You can say that I took the Waterfall Express."

.

"Move carefully! She's using fire!"

Tsuna cackled as he shot off yet another flaming arrow.

.

Tsuna chuckled lowly, "Don't worry, _kittens_. Imma come and get you~" Tsuna jumped at the middle of one of the ropes strung between the two platforms, grabbed it and burned it to cut it in half.

Tsuna used the rope to swing into the platform with the attacking Solarii, he landed in front of one of them.

"Hey, there, _darling~_ " Tsuna cooed as he raised his axe.

The Solarii choked, looking bewildered, "Is he- is he flirting with me?!"

"Wrong question, correct pronoun. But it's too late~" Tsuna cackled as he swung his axe, nailing the gaping Solarii in the head.

.

"Alright Grim, we're heading to the palace. There is a high chance we may have to climb to reach there. Are you going with me or are you going to stay somewhere?"

.

"Hey, Roth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I left Grim down by the gate. He said he'll make his way from there towards the beach to look for something to make our escape with."

"He'll probably meet up with Whitman and the others; I sent them down there as well. And Lara?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you _do_ to Whitman and the crew members? They followed my words without complaints."

"My magical touch?"

.

"That bridge is swarming with guards."

"If I can't walk across on top of it, then I'll climb underneath it."

.

Tsuna followed the echoing sound of a man speaking about the Solarii. At the bend in the passageway, he peeked around, and his eyes locked with Hayato's; Hayato was drowsy and slumped against a big wood log, hands bound and mouth gagged.

Tsuna looked meaningfully at Hayato then at the Solarii. Tsuna may be suffering from flame exhaustion but Hayato wasn't.

Tsuna subtly sent a flare of his inner energy towards Hayato, reaffirming the bond between them and energizing Hayato.

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

Tsuna rushed towards the Solarii, one hand had his gun with the silencer attached to it raised, aimed, and shooting down Solarii with disturbing accuracy, the other had his axe with his ice channeled to its edge swinging and catching the Solarii.

Hayato did not remain idle; his flames, red and angry, burst from him in a wave, turning his restraints and the wood surrounding him to nothing, and catching the two Solarii near him. The two Solarii caught in the flames _screamed_ as the flames tore into them, leaving bloody messes behind. Hayato did not hesitate and jumped into the fray as well, his flames still swirling around him like a storm.

Tsuna and Hayato met up in the middle, Hayato's flames opening up enough to let only Tsuna in.

Then the flames burst out in a huge wave, overwhelming the Solarii around.

The two did not waste time in rushing out of the place, leaving ruined ground littered with dead bodies.

.

"Jump?"

"Jump!"

.

"Now we need to go look for the others. Do you know where they were held?"

"No. I was kept separately. But, let's look."

.

"Man, what a mess."

"You didn't see that room piled up with mutilated corpses in one of the monasteries here."

"Shit, this place is nasty."

"No kidding."

"So snarky, Tsuna. Have you been accumulating snark to unload on me?"

"Kind of, yeah. And Hayato?"

"Hmm?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Now, stop hugging me, we're both drenched in blood and feel disgusting."

"Okay, okay."

"I don't know if I'll ever feel clean again."

.

"You got arrows and now you're lighting them on fire?"

"Teehee."

"Don't 'teehee' me. Have you thought about channeling your ice?"

"Hmmm, no. I'll keep that in mind."

.

Reyes and Alex cheered and applauded while Jonah clapped lightly.

Tsuna looked at Jonah and nodded at him.

"That was badass, Lara, Sam! How the hell did you get in here?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself." Hayato looked at Tsuna.

"I had help from Roth."

"Grim?"

Tsuna smiled fondly, "We parted at the gate in the shanty town. I continued here and he went to the beach."

"Oho?" Hayato poked Tsuna in the side, "What's that smile for?"

"Hush, you." Tsuna playfully shoved him, "Roth told me that he already sent Whitman with four others down to the beach as well, so Grim'll be meeting up with them."

"Four others?"

"Yeah, three from the crew and one of the pilots of the rescue plane that crashed. Speaking of rescue planes-" Tsuna frowned slightly, "-there's a rescue chopper heading this way."

"You don't look happy about it." Jonah observed.

"No. Not when there's a chance that it could be brought down by a storm like the first one."

Hayato made a noise in the back of his throat, "How sure are you that a storm would pop up just to take down the rescue chopper?"

"Very. I've seen it happen with the rescue plane. The sky was clear one moment and the next there were storm clouds. After the plane was struck down by lightning, the weather cleared up again." Tsuna searched through his pockets, "Besides, I've found diary pages of other survivors around the island. A couple of them, written by a Mathias, mention how the storms showed up every time survivors attempted to leave the island just to destroy whatever means they made to leave."

"Hold up! Did you say Mathias?"

"Yes."

"That guy is like the leader of the Solarii."

"Oh?" Tsuna's eyes flashed orange, "Where can I find him, do you know?"

Hayato coughed, "He's… kind of dead?"

"What?"

"Remember when you came to get me? He was one of the two standing next to me."

Tsuna seemed to remember exactly what happened to the two who were standing next to Hayato, " _Oooooh_. Lucky blind throw!" Tsuna smiled brightly.

Reyes, Alex and Jonah stared at the two of them.

Hayato cleared his throat, "Let's get you three out of there."

.

"Hey guys? Brace yourselves, grab onto something and be quick on your feet. This ride is going to get rocky."

.

"Oh great!" Tsuna stared at the gaping chasm.

"Look! Go! We'll catch up!"

"We may have to take the long way around-"

"The _very_ long way around."

"-but we'll catch up! And be careful of riding in the helicopter!"

.

"This brings back memories, huh?"

"The escape from a place before it blows up completely, taking us with it? Yeah, it does."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Except for the dying, falling men. That's new."

"It's raining men."

"Hallelujah."

.

"Look! I found a grenade launcher!" Hayato waved the aforementioned grenade launcher around enthusiastically.

Tsuna smiled fondly at him, "Oh, you."

.

Hayato watched the Solarii run away after they heard the grenade explode, they were screaming, "She's got a grenade launcher! Run!"

"Tsuna… what did you _do_ to them?"

Tsuna simply smiled angelically.

.

Hayato ducked behind a metallic cover, "Damn. What the fuck?"

"Heh. Glad to have you join us. It was getting lonely with just me and them."

.

"Hey, Tsuna! Get up! C'mon!" Hayato charged his green flame through Tsuna's body.

Tsuna jolted awake, "Okay! You didn't have to use that lightning-like flame!"

"I kind of did."

"Where's Roth?"

"Over there."

Tsuna rushed over to Roth, Hayato behind him.

"Lara, Sam, are you both alr-!" Roth stared at them, "You're not Lara and Sam."

Tsuna coughed, bringing the entirety of Roth's attention on him. Roth's eyes widened as he appeared to remember his previous interactions with Tsuna.

"Who are you and where are Lara and Sam?"

"I'm Tsuna, he's Hayato. As to where Lara and Sam are, I'd like to know that as well."

"Where did you come from?"

"Good question. Another world, believe it or not."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you before I'm having it with Jonah."

"What does Jonah have to do with it?"

"He could see us from the first time I met him."

"You know, Tsuna, maybe we should tell him. Jonah may take it better from Roth rather than us."

"Okay. So, from the beginning. When Hayato and I were seven, a light picked us up and deposited us in another world where people believed that we were both a 'Lara Croft'." At Roth's incredulous look, Tsuna said, "We're not joking. No one was able to see us, Tsuna and Hayato. Everyone treated us as Lara Croft. Twenty some years later, when we were both thirty, the light picked us up again and left us in another world, seven again, and being mistaken for a Lara Croft again. Except that time, some people could see us instead of Lara. And then-"

"The same thing happened. But you became our Lara."

"Not quite," Hayato interjected, "This time around, people seem to think I'm Sam."

"You're taking this well." Tsuna observed.

"Not stranger than some of the things I've heard."

That was when Reyes, Alex and Jonah reached them.

.

"There's a PT boat on the beach. I should be able to fix it up."

"Yes. But." Tsuna raised a hand, "We won't be leaving anytime soon."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Until we're one hundred percent sure that whatever is controlling the storms is gone and won't hinder our escape, we can't just keep trying to escape." Hayato raked a hand through his hair.

"They're right," Roth said, "This makes it twice now that the storm took down whatever came here to rescue us. First the plane, now the helicopter."

"Does this have to do with what you said back inside?" Jonah stared at Tsuna.

"Yes. There is more, I'll tell you on the way down to the beach."

.

"So you're going to need the boat to go inland?"

"Yes. Whatever is stopping us is there, and I intend to get rid of it."

Tsuna and Reyes had a stare down.

"… … … Alright."

.

"Reyes?"

"Yes, Lara?"

"If you need any help with heavy lifting, the boys can help you." Tsuna gestured towards Whitman and the other crew members.

"Oh?" Reyes looked at the aforementioned four. They looked back at her, then at a smiling Tsuna. They nodded frantically.

"I will help as well," The pilot said.

"And," Hayato interjected, "If you need anything from the ship, just tell us, Lara and I will go get it for you."

"You're being very helpful."

"Well, of course." Tsuna and Hayato nodded, "You are fixing the boat and have agreed to allow us to use it to go inland. It's the least we could do."

"Alex could get me any tools I'd need from the ship."

"Some Solarii could be laying in wait for us there. Or they could be there to get materials for their own use from the ship. It's not safe to send a person alone."

"Since you're volunteering, I do need some tools."

"We'll go right away."

"Before you go." Jonah, who had just returned from a private conversation with Roth, took out a bow he had on his back, "I found this, thought you could use it."

"Thanks, Jonah." Tsuna smiled gratefully at him as Hayato took the bow with sparkling eyes.

.

Hayato stared at the huge, armored Solarii who dropped to the ground, dead at Tsuna's hands.

"Tsuna. You vicious fucker. How the fuck did I not realize earlier how more vicious you would be with an axe in your hands?"

.

"There are the tools!"

"And there are the Solarii laying in wait."

.

"How about we blow the wreckage up?"

" _You're_ the bomb expert."

.

"We're back!"

"Sorry for the delay. We faced a bit of a problem."

"Of the Solarii type."

"And we found something on our way."

Tsuna offered the scientist's journal he and Hayato found in the bunker they passed on their way.

Alex took it and read some of the pages out loud.

"They wanted to find the key to controlling the storms?"

"And there's an answer in a tomb in the cliffs?"

"Let me guess." Reyes crossed her arms, "You two plan to go there?"

"Well, yes. It could shed more light on the matter."

.

"So, did you find anything?"

Hayato waved the small scroll he and Tsuna found, "We've got a corpse to burn."

.

"Look, guys." Tsuna looked at the group consisting of nine people, "You guard the entrance. It won't be just Solarii, but also the stormguard."

"Anything that's not either of us-" Hayato gestured to himself and Tsuna, "-shoot it."

"We got your backs, girls." The nine of them all raised their guns in unison.

.

"These are the stormguard?"

"Yep."

"Maybe we should sneak around? You said last time your flames reacted instinctively to them, you haven't recovered enough for my tastes to go against them."

" _Ha. Ya. To._ "

"It's the truth. Don't do anything to overexert your flames again."

"What if I have to call on either Cal or Mimi? Does that count as overexerting myself?"

"How about we wait and see?"

.

"Boy am I glad that we decided to sneak in instead of barging in."

.

"Shit! They saw us!"

"Run!"

.

"GAH!"

"TSUNA! I told you to wait and see! Not to go and summon Cal at the first opportunity!"

Tsuna panted, "Cal!"

'TSUNA! HAYATO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I MISSED YOU BABIES! I CRY! FOREVER AND EVER! AND WHERE ARE WEEEEEE?!'

"Later, Cal!"

'Okay! You want me to take down those bastards? Imma show 'em the power of REAL swords!' With a roar, Cal stabbed himself through the nearest approaching stormguard, 'Aiyah! Whooo-wotchaw!' Cal destroyed the stormguard with his energy rays.

"Why is he imitating the sounds martial artists would make?"

"Hush, Hayato. Let Cal have fun."

"You're not planning to call Mimi too, are you?"

Tsuna heaved, "Do I look like I can fucking do it?!"

Hayato merely scrutinized him.

"NO! I CAN'T! I WON'T!"

"Good to know."

'ORAORAORAORA!'

"Let's go; we shouldn't let Cal do all the work."

.

"So, she didn't transfer her power through the ascension ritual, she transferred her soul."

"All of the Sun Queens were Himiko. And they wanted _me_ to go through the ritual?" Hayato was incredulous.

Tsuna stomped over to Himiko's statue and growled at her, "Listen you jumped up queen! You're nothing compared to the supposedly immortal, Atlantean goddess I killed _yesterday!_ "

'YEAH! SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS!'

Hayato sighed, "Why don't you go and say those words to her face?"

"Who said I wasn't going to do that? I was simply practicing."

.

Tsuna and Hayato stood in front of what had to be the corpse, poised and carefully made up to appear doll-like.

Their hair and clothes whipped in the wind as they contemplated the queen.

"It feels a bit anticlimactic," Tsuna murmured, barely heard over the wind, "All of that hype, and all we faced on the way here were a mere handful of stormguards and the wind."

"Hey, Tsuna? Didn't you have something to say to her?"

"Yeah." Tsuna strode forward towards the queen, "Listen you jumped up queen! You're nothing compared to the supposedly immortal, Atlantean goddess I killed _yesterday!_ "

Hayato snorted, "Well, then. How to take her down?"

Tsuna giggled as flames coated his fists, "I was thinking pounding."

"Oh no, you don't." Hayato lowered Tsuna's hands, "You've already tired out your flames, you idiot. Think of something else, genius."

'I was thinking penetration.'

"Well." Hayato contemplated for a moment, "That sounds like a great idea."

"Hayato!" Tsuna mock-gasped, "Have you been corrupted already?"

Hayato sent a deadpan look Tsuna's way, "You pervert, she's a _corpse_ and Cal's a _sword_." Hayato plunged Cal deep into the corpse's chest.

The corpse twitched, and screamed.

"Ow. My ear."

"Cal?"

'Ehehehehe.'

Cal glowed green and red, completely disintegrating the corpse.

.

"Look. The clouds parted for sun rays to illuminate us."

"Cliché."

.

"Now that the clouds completely dispersed, we can go down."

"It feels nice not to have her bearing down on my flames."

"It does, doesn't it? I didn't know she was such a literal headache until she was gone."

.

"It's finished! Whoo!" Tsuna waved a hand at the other survivors, "We can leave the island now."

.

The boat was an hour away from the island's shore when Tsuna stiffened, "Hayato?"

Hayato looked worried, "Already? We've been here for only what? A day?"

Tsuna walked over to Roth and Jonah and whispered, making sure what he was about to say didn't reach the others, "We're leaving."

"What?" Roth whispered back, Jonah frowned lightly.

"Remember the light we mentioned?" Hayato interjected, "It's going to be picking us up any time now."

"What about our Lara and Sam?" Jonah questioned, putting a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna looked over at Hayato and Cal, Cal picked on his silent request and answered it, 'I don't know. After you two left the previous world, Mimi and I have been stuck in-between worlds.'

"We don't know what happens after we leave."

"Oh." Jonah's hand dropped from Tsuna's shoulder.

Not a moment later, light flashed and picked Tsuna, Hayato and Cal up, once again catapulting them from one place into another.

.

The moment the light deposited Tsuna, he took quick stock of his surroundings, making sure to flare his awareness as far as possible.

He was in a street in a town somewhere. The street was crowded with what could be described as an 'everyday traffic'.

He had landed just in between a little kid with brown hair, wearing a scarf and holding a giant book, he looked about nine or so, and a man in his late twenties to early thirties with slicked back, black hair and wearing a suit.

The man was about to grab onto the kid at the same moment Tsuna landed between them, causing him to crash into Tsuna.

 _Hayato was nowhere nearby._

"You brat!" The man attempted to grab at Tsuna.

 _Big mistake._

Tsuna avoided the hands reaching to take a hold of him, and kneed the man in the stomach. Tsuna then grabbed the man by his shirt and slammed him into the wall behind him; one of his hands burst into flames and punched the wall next to the man's head, creating a hole the size of his fist in it.

" _Try me._ " Tsuna growled, eyes glowing orange.

The man was rendered speechless.

Tsuna shoved the man into the wall again before letting him go; he _had to find Hayato-!_

"T-Tsu-kun?"

.

End.


End file.
